Chaos and Chaos
by PureHope125
Summary: Airabella (left) is a loney princess forced into wedlock. Rachel (right) is a loney orphan forced into a life of thieving. When these two discover two chaotic genies, will they use them for good or evil...? A Disney Aladdin parody and collab with Desluional Potato. Cover art belongs to me! No stealing!
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N): Hello there! Delusional Potato here, writing the prologue for my and PureHope125's My Little Pony/Creepypasta crossover. I'll be handling the odd chapters while my collaboration partner writes the evens. Hopefully you will enjoy this! It's basically a rewrite of Disney's "Aladdin", except with our OCs, ponies, and creepypastas. It won't be exact (because I haven't seen Aladdin in ages!) and it will have a few twists here and there (such as both Aladdin and Jasmine being played by female characters. Don't worry, there will be no femalexfemale ships involved) Hope you enjoy (no pun intended to my writing partner)!**

* * *

><p>The sun shone through the shiny curtains of the oversized bedroom. In fact, one would mistake this room to be the master bedroom, being that it was huge. Everything, from the dressers to the walls were decorated in purple and black.<p>

In the purple canopy bed slept a teenage, human girl with dirty blonde hair that was spread out all over her pillow. She was currently wearing a black tank-top with work out shorts. Her body was sprawled out awkwardly among her sheets as a string of drool fell from her mouth and connected to her pillow. She snorted within her sleep, mumbling about random foods and video game characters.

A loud knock caused her to jolt upwards. Her hair was a knotted mess, resembling a bird nest. One of her blue-gray eyes were closed while the other one was half-open. She wiped the drool from her mouth and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Another knock awakened her fully.

"Hang on!" She exclaimed, bolting to her dresser. She grabbed the first things on top -a purple t-shirt and jeans- and attempted to put them on.

Another knock.

"I said hang on!" She shouted again. She struggled to get her jeans on before buttoning and zipping them up.

Yet another knock.

"HANG ON!" The teenager screamed. Now fully dressed, she ran a brush through her matted hair before she gave up and threw the brush down with an aggravated groan.

This time, the knocker refused to wait. They barged in, the knocker appearing to be an orange, cartoon pony with a blonde mane, currently dressed in servant's clothes. Her companion was a pink cartoon pony with a poofy, dark pink mane, also dressed in similar clothes to her companion.

"Princess Airabella-...!" The orange pony began in a heavy, southern accent. She paused upon seeing the teenager, "Um...?"

The teenager known as Airabella looked down at herself. Her shirt was inside-out and backwards, while her pants were also backward. The zipper of said pants were not zipped up all the way, revealing some of the teenager's undergarments. Her hair was knotted and sticking up in some places like an afro. All in all, she looked as though a miniature tornado had attacked her, reversed all her clothing, messed up her hair, then left with trollish laughter.

"Whoopsie-daisies!" The pink mare exclaimed, "Somepony forgot that today isn't backwards day!"

Airabella shrugged, "Good morning to you too, Applejack, Pinkie Pie."

The pony known as Applejack stepped foward, "Now you can't go around looking like that! Your father wants you to be in your best clothing today!"

"Yeah yeah!" Pinkie agreed, "Today's a super spectacular day!"

"Don't remind me," Airabella sighed, flopping on to her bed, "I'm being forced into wedlock with some guy I don't even know."

"Now don't say that!" Applejack encouraged, dragging out a beautiful, sleeveless purple gown layered with golden streaks, "After all, your father wants to make an alliance with the Centaurias kingdom. They and Creepina have been enemies for far too long."

"And my dad just wants to make my life miserable." Airabella groaned as Pinkie attempted to fix her hair with no opposable thumbs.

"How did Creepina and Equestria make an alliance?" Pinkie asked, "Was it when Jeff the Killer and Princess Luna married?"

"No..." Applejack began, "Creepina assisted Equestria in an attack from the changelings. That's how."

"Ohhhh!" Pinkie exclaimed, violently pulling back on Airabella's hair, attempting to put it in a bun, "Now I remember!"

"Does anyone know anything about this guy?" Airabella asked, "Anything at all?"

"Well, I hear his name is Prince Tirek," Applejack began, "Apparently, all the girls in Centaurias fall all over him. Maybe you'll be the same way."

Airabella scoffed.

Eventually, after Pinkie had fixed her hair, Applejack helped Airabella into her gown. They both then did her makeup and nails, as well as fixing her hair a little more. Finally, Airabella was almost completely prepared with her makeup on, her hair in a tight bun, and her dress zipped up and fitted. For the last touch, Applejack placed silver stilettos heels in front of the princess.

"Your father wants you to wear these." The orange pony stated blankly.

"Are you crazy?" Airabella asked in outrage, "I already feel like a Barbie doll! I'll break my legs in those things!"

Applejack shrugged, "Sorry hon. I feel your pain, but I don't know what to do. These things look like the average torture device, but... I can't change your father's mind." With a sigh, Airabella stepped into the stilettos, nearly losing her balance upon doing so. She attempted to walk in them, but could barely pick her feet up off the ground without stumbling. Therefore, she walked like a malfunctioning robot. In an aggravated act of rage, she pulled a piece of her hair out of the tight bun in order to make herself less "princess-y".

"You should feel absolutely be-yoooo-ti-ful!" Pinkie cheered.

"I feel nothing but pain..." Groaned Airabella depressingly.

"Now don't act like that!" Applejack encouraged, gently pushing Airabella to the door, "I bet your father and Prince Tirek will think you're gorgeous! Go stun Creepina with that amazing beauty!" She successfully pushed Airabella into the main hall, forcing the door shut behind her.

With a depressed sigh, the princess picked up her dress and proceeded to the throne room, trying her best to keep from breaking her ankle due to the stilettos. Now, she had to face her snobby, perfectionist of a father and hope he approved of her attire.

With luck, the King of Creepina would not want to give her another nightmare-inducing makeover.

* * *

><p>Somewhere far away in the mountains of Creepina lied a dark cave. All the way in the cave's deepest part lied two simple objects. One was a child's Jack-in-a-Box, the pictures on its sides faded into black and white. The other one was an intricately sculpted statuette of a severely mismatched creature. Both objects were not all that eye-catching, being that they were tucked in the very back of the cavern.<p>

"Any luck?" A deep and throaty male voice echoed through the cavern.

"If there was, don't you think I would have been out by now?" Another voice quipped, this one being raspy and dry from years and years of laughter.

"Ugh!" The other voice groaned, "This is so frustrating! Curse Celestia and Slenderman for banishing us here! Curse them with an enternity of chocolate storms and cotton candy hurricanes!"

The raspy voice sighed sadly, "We just need some chump to wander in here and get us out. Once we're free, Celestia and Slenderman won't know what hit 'em!"

"How much longer will that be?" The throaty voice argued, "No one has been here for ages! No one is, nor will they ever be!"

"Good point. But... At least we can try and lure someone here. They've all heard the legends about us, so why does no one come and get us?"

The other voice scoffed, "Wimps."

Its friend laughed in agreement, "That's for sure." Quickly, the owner of the voice coughed and sputtered, "I think this box is suffocating me."

"At least you're not imprisoned in a stone bodysuit..."

The raspy voice changed the subject, "So what'll we do?"

The throaty voice paused, "I guess we shall continue to wait for some idiot to wander in here and release us. Only then will we wreak our vengeance on Equestria and Creepina!"

The raspy voice chuckled, "Yes indeed!"

Both voices began to chuckle. The chuckle evolved into an all out evil cackle before coughs silenced them both abruptedly.

"Let's just not laugh and wait..."

"Agreed..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sup guys! Me and DP love our chaotic crushes, this is the main reason why this exists! Before anyone asks, I mainly came up with this story! Me and DP talked about doing a Collab and now here it is! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Stop thief!" A male voice shouted, pointing his knife at a young teenage girl. She was running for her life, while holding a loaf of bread. She turned a corner into an alley to discover a dead end.<p>

"Oh no! I'm trapped!" She cried, slowly turning her head to face her fate. Walking up to her were three adult men. One of them had very pale skin; almost like it was as white as snow. He had a cut open mouth and black circles round the eyes, hidden behind his black hair. His outfit was a white hoodie with black trousers and black trainers. Behind him was a male the same age; but he wore a black hoodie, a dark blue mask and jeans. The third person was a grey human with the movement of a dog.

"There you are…." The first person said, the girl not showing any signs of fright. "Now, if you return the bread, we won't have to send you to jail…." He continued, placing the tip of his knife on the girl.

Just then, a loud roar was heard. This scared the men and they ran out. The girl giggled and turned to face the noise source. There was a little purple dragon, with green scales and eyes. "So, did they go away Rachel?" The dragon asked, jumping up and down.

"Yeah, running away like silly girls!" the girl known as Rachel chuckled, picking up her pet dragon. "Now, time to turn into your secret version."

"Awwww! But I want to be a dragon forever!" The dragon sighed. Rachel gave him a death stare so the dragon became a puppy.

"Good boy, Spike! You can have the biggest piece of bread when we get home!" Rachel cheered, skipping her way out of the alley.

* * *

><p>Airabella finally made it to the throne room, it took her ten minutes which is bad since normally it would take her two! When she entered the room, she was quickly met by her father. "Where were you!?" He growled, Airabella stared at his blank face. Really, he had no facial features; no eyes, nose, mouth or hair.<p>

"Sorry father! But, it takes a long time to get somewhere with these!" She angrily replied, pointing at her shoes.

Her father cleared his throat before turning to face the centaur standing behind him. The centaur had grey horns on his head, black fur, red skin, white hair and black eyes with yellow pupils. "Anyway, child, this is Prince Tirek. You're husband to be…' Her father, the Slenderman, continued with his speech on Tirek while Airabella stared at him with fear. Tirek was more horrifying than she thought. He thought he would just be some kind of small centaur; her height, but he was twice as big as her.

"Pleasure to meet you, dear." Tirek said, lifting Airabella's hand to kiss it. She was grossed out and slapped it.

"Get your lips away from me you monster!" She roared, Tirek eyes glew yellow and her father turned away.

"I'll leave you two to get to know eachother…." He said angrily, clicking one of his tentacles as a warning to Airabella to behave; just as the pale man from before walked in. "Oh, Jeff. How you doing?" He asked. Jeff growled.

"Oh, that thief got away!" He frowned, Airabella was caught by this. A thief brave enough to get away from Jeff.

"Who?" She asked, as Jeff dragged the palace dog, Smile, out of his cage and out the palace. "Oh…." Airabella sighed sadly, knowing she now had to spend more time with that monster who was going to be her husband in a few weeks.

* * *

><p>Rachel wondered about the streets with her Spike before they saw them. "Come on Smile, you can find her!" Jeff growled, bending down to look at Smile. Smile turned his head to face Rachel and barked. "Well done boy!" Jeff smiled, patting Smile on the head.<p>

"Oh nuts!" Rachel groaned and she ran in the other direction. She was fast for a teenager, her brown hair blew in the wind moving it away from her left eye to see better. That's when she saw a stone, she picked it up and threw it at a pile of barrels; causing them to fall on top of Jeff and Smile.

"Yay!" Spike cheered, rising his paws up in the air.

"Curse…you…thief…" Jeff said under the barrels. Normally, most people would leave but Rachel approached the pile and whispered.

"By the way, it's Rachel!" And with that, she left for home.

* * *

><p>Rachel was an orphan, she lived without parents. Her mother left her and her father when she was five; her father was killed for stealing a year later. By none other than Jeff, so Rachel always had anger towards him. Spike was all she had left of him. She lived in a hole in a wall. The entrance was kept a secret; hidden by a curtain she made. The way into her home was a ladder, which she would let Spike turn back into a dragon so he can climb up.<p>

"So, can we have dinner now!?" Spike asked, jumping up and down. Rachel moved her hair back in it's normal position, it was like a emo person's hair style but full of colour.

"Sure!" Rachel replied, walking towards another hole; their only window and light source. They had a grand view of the castle of Creepina, with the final rays of the sunset going down. "Sure beats any view in the world…." Rachel sighed, trying to hold back tears. "It must be awesome to be a princess….." She sighed again, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Look, things may look bad now, but that doesn't mean things won't get better!" Spike said, trying to cheer Rachel up while taking massive chunks of the bread off.

"Yeah….you're right!" and with that, Rachel fell asleep; Spike slipping himself into her arms.

* * *

><p>Tirek was marching around his new room, a friend of his Sunset Shimmer was holding a crystal ball. "So, why do I need to do this again?" She asked, rising an eyebrow before Tirek broke into laughter.<p>

"We need to find the brave one!"

"Come again?"

"The one who can enter the cave, anyone else would be killed by the darkness; unless you're with them."

"Hang on! I'm getting something!"

"Oh boy! Who's the one for me to….. Wait what!?" Tirek exclaimed, staring into the crystal ball. There was Rachel, asleep. "Her? But she's poor!"

"Sorry, do you want those genies or not?" Sunset Shimmer growled, Tirek sighed.

"Fine!" and he went to bed, just as Sunset Shimmer left his room. "With those genies in my control, the world doesn't have a chance!"


	3. Chapter 3

The full moon was rising into the sky, lighting up the dark bedroom. The teenager in the purple tank top paced nervously, unable to sleep. Now finding out that she was to be forever tied to a guy that didn't even bother to put on a shirt for a royal meeting, Airabella was miserable.

Her mind battled with her heart. Her mind was telling her to stay and please her father Slenderman, but her heart told her to defy him. As she propped her head up with her hands and stared out the window at the magnificent kingdom filled with creepy critters and demonic deities, imagining how much easier life was when they weren't of royal blood.

Wait a minute...

"That's it!" Airabella screamed aloud, "I'll run away, and live my life as a normal girl! I'll pack all the clothes, food, and money I need, then head out!"

She followed through with this plan, locating a backpack and stuffing it with clothing, various foods, and a wad of cash. She changed her clothes to an old t-shirt, some rugged sweatpants, and a pair of worn-out rainbows. She switched her sleekly designed glasses off and put on a pair of what would be considered "hipster glasses". No one would ever be able to place her in the new attire. Heck, when she looked in the mirror, she didn't recognize herself.

Grabbing the backpack, Airabella went to the window. Looking down, she discovered the eight story drop down to the hard, concrete ground. If she could get down the tower, through the castle guards and the gate, she would be home free and safe to wander the streets of Creepina. The teenager grabbed a rope and tied it securely to her bed before making a precarious descent down the side of the tower. Many times she lost her footing, but managed to gain it back before continuing downwards.

Finally, Airabella made it to the bottom. Now she had to get past the guards, who were roaming the castle courtyard on high alert for intruders. Being a daughter of Slenderman, Airabella could move blindingly fast in the dark, which was the one thing that she actually had in common with her snobby father. Staying in the shadows, she moved hurriedly towards the gate, where they were just letting a truck with supplies come in.

Without so much as a few steps, she rocketed out the gate and quickly left the palace behind her. She headed towards the large town in the valley, determined to start anew.

* * *

><p>Rachel was curled up in her hiding hole with Spike nuzzled against her. Spike suddenly twitched, waking them both, hearing heavy feet pounding against the sidewalk. The dragon-dog growled, baring his sharp teeth, but Rachel quickly clapped a hand over his mouth.<p>

A shadow approached their hole, growing larger and larger. Rachel's fear peaked as she tried to keep Spike from jumping out and attacking the intruder. With her luck, it was Jeff or one of the other palace guards. In fact, the shape of the shadow was similar, meaning that it had to be him. With painful realization, Rachel knew this had to be the end. She had no other shortcuts to escape from the hiding hole she was currently in. She was going to die, right here and now.

A dainty hand lifted up the curtain of the hiding hole. Rachel expected to see the pale face of Jeff the Killer with the cut-open mouth and pint-sized pupils. Instead, she saw a teenage girl with messy, dirty blonde hair, currently wearing hipster glasses in front of her blue-gray eyes.

"Oh my gosh!" The newcomer squealed, backing up from the hole, "I'm so sorry! I didn't realize this place was taken! I'll just be on my way..."

"Hey wait!" Rachel moved with blinding speed in front of the intruder with Spike close behind her, "Who are you? I know all the humans in Creepina, but I've never seen you around."

For a moment, the girl hesitated, "Call me Bella. I'm homeless."

Spike yipped at Rachel and coaxed her over to an alleyway.

"Hang on," She said to Bella, "My dog wants to talk to me."

Bella scrunched her nose, "Your dog wants to... Talk to you?"

"Long story. Just wait here." The two ran off into the nearest alleyway. Spike coaxed Rachel to lean down to his level.

"Don't you know who that is?" He asked.

Rachel shrugged, "Never seen her before."

"That's Princess Airabella!" Spike hissed, "She's the daughter of King Slenderman himself! Don't you see it? She's even got the purple shirt like Airabella always has!"

Rachel looked back over at the human teenager, "Hey, you're right. It does look like her!"

They returned back to Bella, and Rachel immediately inquired about the speculation.

"You don't happen to be Princess Airabella, are you?" She asked.

For a moment, Bella was silent, "Well... You see... The thing is..." She took off the hipster glasses, "Look, I am Airabella, but please... If you value your head, don't tell anyone that I'm the princess!"

Rachel gave a thumbs up while smiling nervously from the threat, "Fair enough. But why did you leave the comfort of the castle and come out here on the streets? This is no place for a princess!"

Airabella scoffed, "Please. I'd rather be at a Justin Bieber concert than back at the castle."

"Justin Who?"

"Never mind."

Rachel crossed her arms, "Why would you want to leave? I would give anything to have the life you have!"

"Not if your dad's forcing you to marry a butt-ugly, jerk-face centaur who only cares about himself. I can't stand to be tied to someone who doesn't even love me. That's why I ran away."

"That bad, huh?"

Airabella nodded sadly, "Yes indeed..."

"Oh man!" Rachel exclaimed, "Where the heck are my manners? The name's Rachel, thief-extraordinaire, street-smart teenager and the bane of the royal guards."

"So your that thief that Jeff's been trying to catch," Airabella said blankly, "Either you're very very smart, or he's very very dumb, probably the latter."

Rachel sighed, "You're really lucky, Bella. I've had to live my life running away from the law and fending for myself."

Spike harrumphed.

"With the help of my dog Spike, of course. I never even knew my parents, much less had them boss me around."

"I'm lucky?" Airabella scoffed, "Like I said before, you don't have a snobby, control-freak of a dad who wants you to marry a narcissistic centaur just so he can make peace."

"Isn't that why they invented peace treaties?" Rachel asked.

"That's what I said! But dad's like 'Oh no! This is the only way! You have to follow the rules, Airabella, or else you'll doom us all!'"

This caused Rachel to laugh, "You know, for a princess, you aren't as stuck-up and self-centered like I thought you would be."

"Common stereotype," Airabella blew a raspberry, "But you're not what I would imagine as a thief either." She looked over Rachel's body, "I can nearly see your skeleton! You need to eat!"

At that very moment, Airabella pulled out a small pack of cheese slices wrapped in plastic. She gave one to Rachel and one to Spike, both of whom greedily wolfed it down.

"Thanks!" Rachel said, rubbing her stomach in contentment, "You're really cool, you know that, Bella?"

Airabella blushed, "I'm not all pretty pretty princess on the inside."

They found a bench next to a pizza place which was currently closed. They sat down together, Spike crawling into Rachel's lap. They exchanged stories about their lives, both fascinated by each other's past. Rachel's eyes were wide when Airabella explained about helping her father Slenderman and the rest of Creepina fight the changelings and defend Equestria. Airabella was mesmerized when Rachel told her heart-pounding tales of escaping the castle guards and outsmarting Jeff the Killer everytime.

"Your life seems awesome." Rachel said, "Free breakfast, lunch, and dinner without having to worry where it came from or if you're actually going to get it!"

"I'd give anything to live a life like your's," Airabella said, "It's so much more interesting than my stupid life of ball gowns and stilettos."

"Stil- what?" Rachel asked.

"A type of torture device disguised as a pair of shoes."

"Ah..."

Later, Rachel, Airabella, and Spike wandered to the back of the pizza shop. They found some discarded pizza while dumpster diving. Though Airabella declined, Rachel and Spike chowed down, thankful for the nasty, garbage-covered pizza.

Airabella began to think. All her life, she had been pampered, protected, and spoiled rotten. On the other hand, people like Rachel roamed the streets, wondering where they were going to get their next meal. It pained Airabella that no one was doing anything about it and just letting the poor people suffer.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Spike growled. They turned their heads toward the entrance of the alleyway, discovering a man and a dog in the shadows. Both appeared to be steaming mad about something.

"It's Jeff!" Rachel cried, "Quick! Climb the fence! I'll distract him!"

Airabella obeyed, climbing the fence to enter the next alleyway. Rachel and Spike jumped out of the dumpster and faced Jeff and Smile Dog. Smile showed his sharp fangs by baring his teeth, while Jeff's knife glinted in the moon light.

"You're through, thief!" The killer exclaimed, "Nowhere left to run!"

Spike was ready. He took his dragon form and prepared to launch a fire attack. However, Smile was already on him, tackling and pinning him to the ground. Rachel was left defenseless with just an empty pizza box by her side as Jeff and two of his cronies advanced. Jeff advanced first, tackling the teenager to the ground and pinning her there. However, Rachel fought back with the pizza box and repeatedly whacked the killer with the box, though it only seemed to annoy him further.

"Masky! Hoodie! Gimme some help!" Jeff shouted to his henchmen.

The two assisted Jeff and brought Rachel to her feet, but they took her pizza box and held her arms to her sides, making sure she couldn't attack.

"The Big Man wants to see you," Jeff explained, brushing his clothes of imaginary dust, "I would go and kill you now, but hey, Slendy's orders! Let's head back, boys!"

Masky and Hoodie followed Jeff down the alleyway with Rachel fully secured. Smile Dog threw Spike against the wall and knocked him out before following his master. All the while, Airabella watched them, a pained expression on her face. The only friend who hadn't been threatened into being friends with her was now being taken back to that accursed palace. She had to save her! Sure, she didn't know much about Rachel, but there had to be a way to get her out of there...

Airabella's gaze shifted over to the knocked-out Spike, who was still in his dragon form. She raised an eyebrow, now convinced that this girl wasn't just some average, homeless person.

She was something extraordinary.


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel watched as the castle gates opened, allowing her, Jeff, Masky and Hoodie in. She didn't cry, scream or shake; she allowed her fate to arrive. She was more worried for Bella and Spike. Will they be alright, will they get caught or worse? She was thrown in a room where a pale, tall man sat in a throne before her. Standing next to him was a centaur. "Here she is sir, your daughter's kidnapper!" Jeff claimed, walking over to a blue alicorn.

"Wait, what!?" Rachel cried, rising herself up. "Look, your daughter ran away, I didn't kidnap her!" Rachel frowned, she then bowed. "Your highness…."

The Slenderman looked at her while Tirek was pleased, since the key to the genies was right before him. "Well, how do you know?" The Slenderman asked.

"She found me in my home…."

The blue alicorn, Princess Luna of Equestria, whispered into Jeff's ear. "See sweetie, even a princess is smarter than you!" followed by giggles.

"Shut up!" Jeff whisper shouted, but couldn't help but smile.

"Anyway, until my daughter is found, you'll be kept in the jail cell!" The Slenderman commaned, as Jeff happily grabbed Rachel by her wrist and took her away. Tirek watching, waiting for the perfect moment.

* * *

><p>Airabella sat by the injured Spike. He was crying on Airabella's lap. "They….They won! They took her away! And….it's all my fault!" Spike cried more, while Airabella petted his scales.<p>

"I'm sure she'll be ok….." Airabella replied, standing up. She then popped up the question. "Spike…"

"Yes?"

"Why are you a dog that can turn into a dragon and back again?" She asked, as they began wondering around the place.

"Well, I was stolen from a wizard's shop. From Rachel's father, he of course got caught; I managed to escape and find Rachel. I'm lucky I did, cause I'm finally loved!" He cheered, looking into Airabella's eyes.

"Really?"

"Yep! In the shop, I was made fun of because of my small size!" He sighed, that's when he noticed the direction they were heading. "Why are we heading for the castle?" He asked, pushing his clawed hand from her.

"Well, I can let Rachel out or I can get my dad to release her. Even if I have to marry Tirek! I wish there was someone out there for me to love…." Airabella sighed, as continuing their journey.

* * *

><p>Rachel sat in the cold, dark cell. Her ankle chained to the wall, tears staining her cheeks. "Don't worry dad, I'll be heading for you soon…." She whimpered, before hearing some hoof-steps. She gasped, trying to stand up but fell over.<p>

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you." Said a deep voice; as two yellow, glowing lights appeared in the darkness.

"Who are you?" Rachel asked, raising an eyebrow. The creature moved towards the entrance, it walked towards the door and Rachel could see it. It was a centaur; with red skin, white hair, black fur, grey horns and black and yellow eyes. "Wait, are you Tirek?" She asked, feeling rage inside her.

"Well, yes." Tirek replied, his horns glowing orange and smiling with glee. Rachel closed her eyes as she felt something warm like a flame in fount of her. When she opened her eyes, she found the cell door melted into a gross mess. She smiled.

"Thanks," Rachel smiled, as a golden yellow unicorn wlaked up to her with a key. She used her magic to free Rachel from the cell. "Thanks again, wait, why did you free me?" She asked, looking up at the tall creature.

"You are special, like a miracle special." He replied, lifting Rachel onto his back. "You see, you have an impossible courage. Tell me, have you been spending most of your life running from something?" He asked, turning to face her as much as he can.

"Yeah…"

"And is his face horrifying beyond all thoughts in the world?"

"Yes! Jeff, I can't believe someone actually loves him!"

"Well, that's because when you were born; you had a journey to make."

"What journey?" Rachel asked, watching as Tirek made a secret exit from the cell appear and began to walk down it, followed by the golden unicorn; Sunset Shimmer.

"Your bravery could help me uncover some hidden treasures."

"Treasures!? Where!?" Rachel asked excitedly, jumping up and down his back.

"Well, more like misunderstood souls like you, you must save." Tirek answered, smiling that he had tricked her to do his bidding.

* * *

><p>Airabella and Spike walked over towards a bush by a wall outside the castle. Airabella smiled, placing her hand on the leaves. "Here, I know how to save her; all we need to do is…." She then gasped as she would hear a door opening behind the bush. "Wait, what?" She gasped, jumping away from the bush. Out of the bush came out Sunset Shimmer, Tirek and Rachel.<p>

Spike growled quietly, frowning at the sight. "That's who you have to marry?" he asked.

"Yep! But why is Rachel riding him?" Airabella asked, picking Spike up and they followed them trio up a mountain.

* * *

><p>A while later, Tirek lifted Rachel off his back and back onto the ground. Rachel then began to stare into the darkness of the cave, but she just didn't feel scared. 'She's the one!' Tirek thought as he cleared his throat. "Now, please enter the cave and look for two objects. They may not stand out, but, they will." Tirek said, pushing her into the cave. Rachel gulped, and walked in.<p>

Airabella watched from a distance, when Tirek and Sunset Shimmer turned away from the cave entrance; Airabella ran into the cave followed by Spike. The darkness covered their eyesight but they still lived.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long before Rachel could see though the darkness, as light entered the cave; almost like magic. The room was filled with gold, from furniture, to piles of money, to the floors and walls. Airabella and Spike soon began to see everything and were amazed, which was saying something for Airabella.<p>

"Wow! This is incredible!" Rachel cried, looking round her. Not noticing the young girl creeping up behind her.

"Boo!" Airabella roared, making Rachel jump out of her skin.

"What the…? Bella! Why did you…." Rachel didn't care, she hugged her friend as some claws went up her rags. "Bella, I missed you! Spike, you're fine!" Rachel cheered, as she hugged her friends. "Ok, you guys can help me! I need to find some objects!"

"That shouldn't be too hard!" Airabella smiled, Spike turned into a dog and began to sniff for anything strange. Rachel then went to explore the cave.

* * *

><p>In the darkest part of the cave, the Jack-in-a-box and the statue were playing a game of 'I spy'. "I spy with my little eye…." The throaty voice began, he then got an idea. "something beginning with J!"<p>

"Jack-in-a-box?" the raspy voice asked, folding his arms from inside the box.

"How did you know…?" the throaty voice asked, the raspy voice chuckled.

"Dude, you suck at this game!"

"You challenging me!?"

"Yep! Anyway, my turn!"

"You're just going to say darkness like you always do!" the throaty voice growled.

"I spy with my little eye, something beginning with…." That's when the raspy voice got a huge shock as a teenage girl began looking around them. "something beginning with B…."

"B?"

"Yes…" the raspy voice's eyes began to stare at the girl as she walked towards them. "And I am not letting her go!" He growled, and pushed the box over. Rachel didn't look out for it and fell over it.

"Owwwww! My leg!" Rachel groaned, now noticing the box. "What's this? It's cute though….." Rachel smiled, placing her hand on the handle when she felt something going behind her ear. It was a flower made out of crystals.

"There, you look so beautiful now!" Airabella smiled, giggling like a teenager playing seven minutes in heaven with her crush. The ground then began to break. That's when Rachel remembered a warning Tirek gave her on the way.

"_The treasures are the only objects you can touch!_"

Rachel gasped and grabbed Airabella by the shoulders. "Quick, grab this and get out!" Rachel shouted, pointing at the statue. When Airabella grabbed it, she was shocked to find that the statue was as light as a feather. The two friends ran towards the exit, only for Airabella to trip and fall.

"Go without me Rachel! I'll be fine!"

"No you won't Bella!" Rachel cried, lifting her friend up and dragging her out of the cave. The ground below them began to crumble and break. When they got to the exit, the ground broke and the girls began to fall; Rachel quickly grabbing a hold of the earth outside just as Spike jumped onto her back.

"There you are…." Tirek replied, bowing down to the poor, helpless girls.

"Quick, help us!" Rachel cried, starting to lose her grip.

"Give me the objects…" Tirek demanded,

"Just help us first!"

"Give me the objects!" Tirek roared, Rachel gave him the Jack-in-a-box and Tirek began to laugh evily. "Yes! The power is mine! Now, where's the other one?" Tirek demaned again. Rachel, who's fingers were slipping off the ground. Airabella threw the statue over her head and Tirek catched it. "Yes! The power is mine!" He laughed, he then looked at Sunset Shimmer, now holding a sharp knife; she pointed it at Rachel's forehead.

"Now, it's time for your reward….your eternal reward!" Sunset Shimmer smiled, rising the knife up. Spike was so mad he turned back into his dragon form and blew a fireball at Tirek's beard; which set it alight.

"Help! I'm on fire!" Tirek overacted, jumping up and down. Spike grabbed the two objects and back into the cave, forgetting that there was no floor. He landed on Rachel's face, causing Rachel to let go of the ledge and plummeting everyone to the ground. Many screams being heard, even from the objects; which no one else could hear. Luckily, somehow, they survived.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, we are shipping Luna with Jeff. At first it was a joke, but I thought it would be interesting if they were a couple. Because of my strange thoughts! XP<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Airabella coughed, slowly sitting up. She could see nothing but blackness. The smell of thick soil was all around her. She was still holding the statuette, for she could feel its strange, uneven edges. Surprisingly, it wasn't broken by the fall she had sustained. When she attempted to stand, she cried in pain, her ankle giving a sickening crack.

"Bella?" A voice sounded in the dark.

"Rachel?" Airabella relayed back, "Where are you?"

"Over here," Rachel's voice replied, "You can't see me? It's as light as day in here!"

"You're kidding, right? I can't see anything!"

Rachel was silent for a while, "Huh. What happened?"

"The cave collapsed," Airabella explained, "Or... I think that's what happened. We're sealed in here until we find another way out."

Rachel was silent again, "I don't see anything. Are you hurt? Where's Spike?"

"Here!" Spike called out, "I'm fine, but I think I might have twisted my wrist."

"I broke my ankle," Airabella added, "I can't stand on it. It hurts to move it."

Rachel changed the subject, "You were right, that Tirek guy was a jerk. He didn't even make an effort to save us! What's so important about a Jack-in-a-box and a weird-looking statue anyway?"

At the mention of itself, the statuette in Airabella's arms grew warmer, keeping her soil-covered body warm, "I don't know. There was gold and jewels... And Tirek wanted these things?"

Rachel shrugged, finding Spike and holding him in the arm that was not holding the Jack-in-a-box. She scooted closer to Airabella and placed a hand on her shoulder, letting her know she was there since she couldn't see in the darkness.

"What are they?" Spike asked.

"A Jack-in-a-box and a statue of some kind of... I don't know what it is." Rachel explained.

"I've seen one of these things when I visited Equestria," Airabella recalled, "I can't remember what they're called, but they're related to the chimera."

Rachel absentmindedly began to wind the crank of the Jack-in-a-box, but Airabella stopped her.

"What if it's a trap?" She suggested, "We better just leave these things here and see if we can find some way out before we get into even more trouble."

"Already tried that," Spike interrupted, "There's no way out. We're trapped in here."

Rachel shrugged, "What's the harm in trying? We might as well see what's inside."

As Rachel began cranking the box, it played the iconic "Pop Goes the Weasel" like all Jack-in-a-boxes did. Airabella in the meantime, scratched at a crack in the statue's chest. They kept doing this, not expecting much from either object. However, as Rachel's toy finished playing, the box's top shot open like a rocket, releasing a white and black light. This startled Airabella, so much so that she snapped the statuette's top half clean off. This in turn released a golden light from inside the sculpture.

Both lights shot up then bounced back down to the ground, staying there for a moment before they both decided to explode. This forced both humans and one dragon-dog to shield their eyes in order to prevent from being blinded. When the light had faded, they were allowed to uncover their eyes, discovering what had escaped from the box and the statue.

The first one, which had came from the box was roughly humanoid, apparently of the male gender. He had greasy black hair, pale white skin, and black and white clothing, making him appear as a prison escapee. His most defining feature was probably his nose, which was pointed into a cone shape and also black and white. The second one looked as though it had just stepped out of a Greek mythology book. The creature, assuming to be male due to the facial hair, had the body parts of many different animals, making a grotesque, chimerical and distorted creature.

The black and white humanoid turned to address the mismatched creature in a dry and raspy male voice, "Ah! It feels great to get out of there!"

The creature replied back in a deep and throaty male voice that surprisingly spoke English, "It does indeed! Who do we have to thank for such kindness?"

Airabella and Rachel stayed silent, hoping that the humanoid and the creature hadn't noticed them. Unfortunately, they saw them almost immediately. The creature and the humanoid turned to them, both smiling deviously and showing off their sharp teeth.

"Well well well," The mismatched creature began, "Look at what literally fell into our lives..."

"This is better than we thought!" Said the humanoid, "Two, good-looking ladies freed us! We can make them our queens and rub them into the never-married King Slenderman's face!"

"Hold on there," Rachel quickly interrupted, "Who are you two wackos?"

"I'm Discord," The mismatched creature quickly answered, "Clown face here is Jack, Laughing Jack."

"According to all the stupid legends made up by Celestia and Slenderman," Jack continued, "We give wishes to whoever frees us until we're imprisoned again. In case you're wondering, it's not really true."

"We only give wishes to... Ah... Good-looking people," Discord added, "That Tirek guy would have never gotten anything out of us, other than a few pies-to-the-face."

"Ooh! Pie!" Jack exclaimed.

Airabella decided to test this supposed "making wishes" claim, "If you can grant wishes, I wish that my ankle was healed."

"Easy peasy cotton-candy-cloudy squeezy." Sang Discord, snapping his talon hand. In an instant, Airabella's ankle was surrounded with a golden light. Warmth surrounded it before it faded away. She held it up and rotated it, amazingly feeling no pain.

"Since you freed him, he's your genie." Jack said, pointing to Airabella, then to Discord. He shifted his gaze to Rachel, "And since you freed me, I'll grant your wishes."

Airabella and Rachel exchanged excited glances.

"This means I won't have to marry Prince Tomato-Face!" Exclaimed Airabella, squealing in a high-pitch voice.

"And I won't have to scavenge for food and run from the law!" Rachel jumped up and down with Airabella quickly joining her as they both shrieked like fangirls.

Spike wasn't convinced. He saw Jack lean closer to Discord and mouth "Suckers", which caused him to growl.

"I don't think you should trust them!" The dragon-dog interrupted the two females, "They're tric-!"

At that moment, Jack flicked his hand, turning Spike into a dog once more. He limited his vocals so he could only make canine-related sounds. Neither Airabella nor Rachel saw this as they turned back to the strange duo.

"We wish we were out of here!" They said together.

"Wish granted." Their personal genies replied in unison before the group was blinded by a flash of light. Immediately, they found themselves right outside the cavern where the entrance had collapsed.

Spike desperately tried to get Rachel's attention by jumping on her leg, but she ignored him and turned to the two genies, "With you guys by our sides, you can make our miserable lives great again! Why didn't we come earlier?"

"Because we didn't know!" Airabella replied, "Oh, I can't wait to see Tirek's face when Slenderman forgets the wedding and chases him out of the castle!"

While the two girls squealed about their lives becoming better, Discord and Jack had a conversation that went totally unheard by the teenagers.

"Here's what we do," Discord began under his breath, "We gain their trust, then break it when they least expect it. Therefore, they won't be able to imprison us back in those accursed things and we shall be free to wreak our vengeance as we please!"

Jack clapped his hands like a pleased fangirl, "Wonderful idea! Oh man, this is going to be so much fun!"

Afterwards, Airabella wished the group back to her room in the Creepina castle. However, they didn't notice the two pairs of eyes watching them from the bushes. The one centaur pulled at his hair in frustration while the one unicorn stared sadly at the scene.

"You promised I would have those genies!" Tirek roared to the orange mare.

"Now hold on!" Sunset quickly interrupted, "A promise is a promise, isn't it? If we can get their prisons out of the cave, then we can hunt them down and imprison them again. Everything the bratty teens will wish for wil be reversed and put back to normal. We'll release them, then you will have control over them as you please. Sounds good, right?"

Tirek's rage simmered down, "Fine. But it better work."

"Don't worry. It will."


	6. Chapter 6

Airabella, Discord, Rachel, Laughing Jack and Spike arrived in Airabella's bedroom; the sunrise seeming though the curtains. Rachel was shocked to see how huge the room was, so was Spike. "Wow! Your room is amazing!" Rachel gasped, spinning round to see more of it. Just as footsteps began heading towards the door.

"Oh no! It's my dad, quick, you guys hide!" Airabella demanded, giving a death stare to her friends. Discord quickly used his magic to shrink himself and hide in a mouse hole by one of Airabella's many closets. Laughing Jack picked Rachel up from the ground by her waist and pulled her into the closest closet. Spike ran under the bed to hide.

"Airabella, are you back…?" Said a female voice, Princess Luna.

"Oh, yeah…What do you want?"

"It's time to practice your vows in a few minutes!"

"Dam it! I forgot that was today…" Airabella cursed under her breath before leaving the room.

Everyone else came out of their hiding places to wait for Airabella to return; Laughing Jack still holding Rachel. "Dude, let me go!" She squealed, causing Laughing Jack to chuckle.

"Awwwww, I was trying to have a little fun…" He sighed, now removing his hands from Rachel. Rachel rolled her eyes as Spike began jumping up and down; still in dog form.

"What's wrong Spike?" Rachel asked, Spike continued to bark since he could no longer talk. This caused some footsteps to return. "No! Laughing Jack, I wish I was back home!" She cried, shaking as the bedroom door began to open.

"As you wish…" And after that, Laughing Jack clicked his hands and they disappeared.

* * *

><p>When they arrived, the two genies were shocked to find that Rachel's home was nothing more than a hole in a wall. They couldn't believe the place their savoir called home, Rachel sighed. "Well, this is home!" She sighed angrily, Spike trying to communicate by writing on the wall with his claws. "Spike! Behave, we have guests here and I don't want to make a bad impression!" She scolded, shouting at Spike for the first time.<p>

For the first time, Laughing Jack felt sorry for someone who wasn't himself; Discord saw his face and smiled. "What's so happy?" Laughing Jack asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I think someone has a crush…" Discord whispered, raising his eyebrows in a flirty way; Laughing Jack blushed.

"No I don't!"

"You do!"

"Don't!"

"Do!"

"Don't!"

"Do!"

"Don't!"

"Yes you do!" Discord giggled, Laughing Jack jumped onto him in anger.

Rachel walked over to them, couldn't help herself but start giggling too. "Hey guys, what are you talking about?" She asked, making the two boys stop their fight and they stood right up.

"So, what's your next wish?" Laughing Jack asked, leaning over to her.

"Well…" Rachel remembered, just then she thought of a plan to not let Airabella marry Tirek. "I wish to be a princess, and you guys to be princes!"

"Why?" Discord and Laughing Jack asked in unison.

"Because then, I won't have to live here and then Discord can grant Bella's wishes!" Rachel cheered, jumping up and down; causing a little smile to appear on Laughing Jack's face.

"See…." Discord sighed, nudging Laughing Jack in the arm. Jack growled.

"I…hate…you…" He whispered under his breath before they both combined their magic to grant Rachel's wish.

* * *

><p>Airabella stared at the lines she had to say in a few weeks. She was given the help of Princess Luna, her mentor, to get them right. "I…."<p>

"Do, do, do!" Luna gritted from her teeth, making herself get a headache.

Airabella sighed, she just couldn't say it after what happened at the cave. "Don't, I'm sorry Luna…."

"What's wrong, you seem upset. Are you alright?" Luna asked, getting up from her chair to get a closer look on Airabella's face.

"It's just, I can't stop thinking about all of the poor people in Creepina. They have to live off food from the rubbish and are forced into thieving. I want to help them…" Airabella sighed sadly, as her father came in.

"Ok sweetheart, time for you to head back to your room." Her father said, pushing her out of the room.

"Wait, what!? Dad, I'm old enough to be around the castle!" Airabella shouted, trying to wiggle out of his hold on her.

"Well, after you got kidnapped by that Rachel girl, I won't let anything happen to you. You're very lucky that Tirek found you and sent you home…."

"Wait, what!?" Airabella shouted again, getting more and more angry with her father.

"In fact, let's have the wedding by the end of the week!" Her father said, Airabella angrily punched him in the face and started to run towards the exit of the castle, only to be stopped by Prince Tomato-Face himself.

"Good idea, then I can keep a closer eye on her…." He whispered into her ear, she knew that he would now ask for the genies.

"My only thing is that if another prince were to enter our kingdom to try and win you, then I'll reconsider…." The Slenderman said, just as some loud music came from the streets. Everyone headed for the tower to see what was going on.

Heading down to the castle was a gigantic purple dragon, with some kind of tent on its back. At the front of the dragon, was a clown like man, jumping up and down. The clown was dressed all in red and blue, with a big, red, cone nose. "Come one, come all, whenever big or small to see the best prince and princess of them all appear; The one, the only, Princess Rosalina and Prince Daniel!" Almost on que, the tent opened up to revel two people.

Princess Rosalina almost looked like Rachel, but had much better clothes and her hair was moved so her left eye was visible. Prince Daniel had orange eyes, white and black hair, a mis-matched outfit and a happy smile.

Airabella was happy since she was able to recgonise the people heading for her home. Luckily, everyone else didn't. Tirek tried to stop them from entering with the help of Sunset Shimmer, only to have both of them crushed by the open door.

"See, it's rude to not open the door!" The clown growled, Rachel began to laugh, causing the clown; Laughing Jack; to laugh as well.

The Slenderman, Airabella, Princess Luna, Jeff the Killer and the rest of the guards entered the hall. "Who are you…?" They all asked, with the exception being Airabella.

"Well," Prince Daniel, Discord, began; sliding down the dragon's neck onto the floor. "Name's Prince Daniel, but I prefer the name Danny!" He finished, walking over to Airabella and kissing her hand. She blushed, knowing that she was kissed not by a human.

"What are you doing here…?" the Slenderman asked, moving his daughter away from him. "My daughter is being married to Tirek and nothing is going to change my mind!" He growled, watching the stumbling Tirek and Sunset Shimmer leave the room to rest.

"Dad, you said if anyone else came here to marry me, you would let them get a chance!" Airabella reminded him, the Slenderman sighed and allowed Prince Danny, the clown friend, Jack, and Princess Rosalina to stay at the castle until Princess Airabella makes up her mind on who to marry.

"Wait, my master is the daughter of one of the every people that trapped us in those horrible things!?" Discord angrily thought in his head, Laughing Jack chuckled.

"See, that's what you get for saying I'm in love with someone I'm not!" Laughing Jack shouted, giggling and blushing at the same time.

"LJ, I just got one question…."

"Yes?"

"What was that B in your turn for 'I Spy'?" Discord asked, as they headed to where they were sleeping for the night.

"Fine, the B was for Rachel, her beauty…." Laughing Jack sighed, allowing his cheeks to turn red.

"Just, don't forget our plan…." Discord warned him as he entered the room.

"I'm not so sure if I…..want to…" And Laughing Jack entered his sleeping quarters.

* * *

><p><strong>So no one gets confused, Prince DanielDanny is Discord's disguise. Jack is Laughing Jack's disguise and Princess Rosalina is Rachel's disguise. Airabella knows them though their disguises but no one does, so they will still be called Rachel, Laughing Jack and Discord, but characters will call them Rosalina, Jack and Daniel/Danny. Hope we don't confuse anyone!**


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Airabella awoke to feel something nuzzling her affectionately. She sat up, discovering a fluffy, brown puppy sleeping next to her.

'The heck?' She thought, slightly confused as to how the puppy had gotten into her room when she kept her door closed. It couldn't have come in through the window, since her room was eight stories up.

Curiously, Airabella poked the puppy. It immediately opened its eyes, the sight of said eyes causing her to shriek and push the canine off the bed. The puppy's sclera were a discolored yellow, while its pupils were mismatched and bright red. No normal puppy had eyes like that.

"Owwww!" The canine cried in a familiar, deep voice. This caused the teenager to raise an eyebrow.

"Discord?!" She exclaimed, "What do you think you're doing in my bed?!"

"Excuse me..." The canine spoke before changing back to his draconequus form, "The sleeping quarters Slender-fan gave me were stuffy and cramped. It's only logical I came here, seeing as though we're friends and all."

"You were cuddling me!" Shouted Airabella, "I mean, sure, you were a cute puppy and all... But it's still a little weird!"

This got a chuckle out of Discord, "Really? Because if I'm not mistaken, you were giving cuddles right back."

Airabella blushed a red that rivaled Tirek's skin, "Well... That's because I thought you were one of my stuffed animals!"

"You don't have any stuffed animals. I pushed them all off because they were in my way."

Airabella picked up a teddy bear from the floor and chucked it at Discord. He simply moved so that the bear would hit the wall instead.

"You are so anal!" She screamed.

"Incorrect!" Argued Discord. He pulled out a dictionary and placed a monocle on his face, "'Anal' is another term for 'anal-retentive', which describes an overly orderly or fussy person. Am I fussy? No. Am I orderly? I'll leave you to figure that out for yourself."

Airabella sat there with her mouth open agape. This forced Discord to place a talon finger under her chin and promptly push it upwards so that her mouth would close.

"Enough arguing," He said, heading towards the bedroom door, "Why don't you show me around your fancy palace? I'd love to pull some pranks on the palace guards."

"You can't go out like that!" Airabella exclaimed, "You have to disguise yourself as a human. And make it believable! Don't go around snapping your fingers and turning the palace guards into rubber duckies!"

"And I'M the anal one?" Discord shot back, "Ah... I suppose you're right. Don't want Prince Derek catching me hanging around you as a draconequus."

As commanded, Discord changed into his human form, giving Airabella a sleazy smile after the transformation was complete.

She rolled her eyes. "Now, all we have to do is convince my father that I'm in love with you," The teen explained, "He'll kick Tirek out, and I won't have to marry him. Of course, I'll have to marry you, but I suppose it's better than marrying the Prince of Buttholes."

Discord snickered, "Admit it. You like me."

"Do not!"

"I saw you blush when I kissed your hand!"

"I did not!"

"Oh you so did."

"DID NOT!"

"Fine, fine," Discord held up his hands defensively, "I won't argue, since you're the princess and this is your castle. Don't wanna be thrown in the dungeon!"

Airabella rolled her eyes, "Come on. Let's go meet Rachel and Coughing Hack and explain the plan to them."

"Laughing Jack."

"Same thing."

* * *

><p>Rachel was snuggled in her new bed. She hadn't had a proper bed since... Well... Ever. The mattress on her aching back, as well as the pillow supporting her head was heavenly.<p>

A sunbeam tickled her nose. Strangely enough, something was blocking the sun's light from the curtained window. Rachel slowly opened her eyes, yawning as she did. She discovered a pair of pure white eyes staring into her own. A tiny, white kitten with black spots laid beside her, smiling and showing off its sharp teeth. Immediately recognizing the eyes, Rachel shrieked and pushed the kitten off the bed, only for the feline to land on a sleeping Spike. The kitten yelped in pain while Spike yelped from surprise.

"What in the name of Slenderman are you doing in my room?!" Rachel demanded, "More importantly, what were you doing in my bed?!"

The kitten shrugged before speaking in a familiar, raspy voice, "Sorry."

"No! Sorry doesn't cut it!" Rachel screamed, picking up the kitten and carrying him to the door, only for him to change back into his original form and cause Rachel to topple on to him. She scrambled to get off of him while Spike growled resentfully.

Laughing Jack gave a sleazy smile, "Hey. Me and Discord were sharing a room. Do you know what it's like to sleep in the same room with a guy who preforms random feats of magic in his sleep? Like trying to sleep with a toddler banging on drums in the next room. Actually... That happened once when he made some cymbals that-"

"OUT!" Rachel screamed, pushing the strange clown out the door and slamming it in his face. She sighed, feeling slightly reluctant. She instead opened the door, only to see the clown back in his human form.

"That wasn't very nice..." Growled Jack.

"Sorry," Rachel apologized, "You scared me."

"Sorry doesn't cut it." Jack snarled. He quickly gave a hearty laugh before pointing at Rachel jokingly, "Just kidding!"

Rachel quickly changed the subject, hoping that she wasn't blushing, "Airabella's probably going to want to see us. We have to figure out how to keep you two hidden from Derek."

"I think his name is Tirek..."

"Whatever! Just don't come in my room while I'm changing! I'll punch you in the face if you use your magic to watch me get undressed, pervert!"

This seemed to offend Jack greatly, "I am not a pervert!"

Rachel blew a raspberry, "Then don't come in my room or use your magic to look at me."

"Fine."

With that, Rachel promptly slammed the door in his face. Spike was sitting on her bed, still stuck in his dog form and unable to speak, thanks to Laughing Jack's spell. He had his front paws crossed in front of his chest as he gave Rachel a disapproving scowl.

The teenager saw this and made a statement, "What are you so grumpy about?"

Spike couldn't answer, so he simply sighed. "Ah. I see." Rachel began to dig for something to wear in the dresser. She found a blue-shirt and black-denim jeans and began to change out of her sleep clothes and into the new clothes, "Still giving me the silent treatment, aren't you?"

Spike whimpered anxiously.

"If you're going to speak, say it in English, please!"

Spike rolled his eyes.

"Fine, be that way." Rachel spun around, admiring herself in the mirror, "I'm really excited to find out how a princess lives! Now that I've got an all-powerful genie by my side, everything's going to be great! We won't have to live in poverty and run from Jeff the Moronic Killer!"

Spike sighed as Rachel rambled on. He really wished he could call her out on her bad decision in trusting Laughing Jack. Alas, until said clown's spell wore off, he was a sitting duck. A scared, confused, and worried sitting duck.

* * *

><p>While Airabella and Rachel prepared for the day, Discord and Laughing Jack met outside in the halls.<p>

"So, how's the poor one?" Discord asked his buddy.

Jack seemed to take this offensively, "What's wrong with her being poor?"

Discord raised an eyebrow, "Don't tell me... You're going soft on her!"

"I am not!" The clown objected, "I'm keeping to the plan, just as we... Uh... Planned!"

"Then I'll be happy to tell you, I'm playing Princess Airabella like a thirty-two bit synthesizer," Discord continued, smiling evilly as he did, "She doesn't suspect that I'm simply using her for my own gain. Once we completely gain the girls' trust, they'll be too stunned to do anything when we turn on them and take Equestria and Creepina!"

Jack shrugged, "You realize that Airabella's gonna have to marry that jerk Tirek if you leave, right?"

This statement seemed to affect Discord a little, "Yes... Maybe I'll cut her some slack and make her my queen or my servant... Something along those lines."

"Queen?" Jack repeated. He laughed, "So I'm not the only one with a crush here!"

"Hey hey!" Discord objected, "She would simply be a trophy wife! Nothing more!"

"Suuuurrree she would..." Jack coughed and managed to stick "DiscordandBellaforever" in between his cough.

"Okay, that is it!" Roared Discord. He was about to tackle Jack when Airabella and Rachel appeared. Both were dressed in similar apparel, both t-shirts and jeans, but colored differently. Even though they were dressed casually, Discord and Jack found themselves staring.

"Awfully casual for princesses." Jack stated.

Airabella shrugged, "My dad's not strict about what I wear around the castle. It's when I go out or if someone comes to visit us is when he forces me to look like a Barbie doll." She smiled, "So, shall we talk in the game room?"

"Game room?" Discord asked excitedly, "Like... Arcade games?"

"Anything from the retro eighties arcade games to the latest Xbox," Airabella replied, "You can thank one of my dad's personal servants, BEN for all of that. He's a... Computer wiz slash game designer extraordinaire, sort of."

"What are we waiting for?" Jack asked, "Those games aren't gonna play themselves!"

With that, the two males took off down the hall, though they had no idea where they were going. About five seconds later, they returned with embarressed looks on their faces.

"Er... Where is the game room?" Asked Discord.

"Down the hall, to the left. First room on the right."Airabella explained.

They both gave a thumbs up before taking off again. Airabella and Rachel exchanged glances before following after them.

* * *

><p>The game room was packed with all sorts of video games. Just as Airabella described it, there were coin-operated, retro-styled, arcade machines on one wall. On the other wall was a collection of TVs hooked up to various, modern gaming devices. There was couple skeeball machines on the back wall, as well as a dance machine.<p>

"Whoa..." Both Discord and Laughing Jack had their mouths open agape, staring at the flashing screens and buttons of the various video games.

"Quite a sight, isn't it?" Said Airabella, "I love all sorts of video games, so my dad's servant BEN made this for me. This is usually where I spend my free time when I'm doing something super-princessy."

"Is that a Wii?!" Rachel exclaimed, "Oh! Oh! Please tell me you have Mario Kart!"

"Yep," Airabella answered, "Why do you ask?"

"Because it's my all time favorite video game! I only played it once... But it was still fun!" Rachel turned to Jack, "Will you please play it with me? It's more fun to play with multiple people!"

Jack looked to Discord for an answer, who was too mesmerized by the arcade machines to give an approval or disapproval. He took it as an approval and nodded up Rachel, who immediately dragged him over to one of the couches and started up the console.

Airabella shrugged, "I suppose we can talk about how we're gonna keep the secret later... It's not that big of a deal." She turned to Discord, noticing him eyeing the arcade machines, "You seem to be taking a fancy to the oldies. Wanna pla-?"

"YES!" Discord suddenly screamed, getting right in Airabella's face. He quickly composed himself and cleared his throat, "I mean, yes! Of course! I'd love to!"

They walked over to the arcade machines. Discord looked over them with excitement in his eyes. "You name any classic arcade game, we got them," Airabella began, "Donkey Kong, Space Invader, PAC-Man-"

"PAC-Man!" Discord exclaimed, "That's one of my favorites!"

"Really? Mine too! Let's play!"

They ran over to the PAC-Man machine. Airabella started up the game without having to insert quarters, as the game played its familiar theme song upon starting up. Using the joystick, she moved the voracious yellow blob through the labyrinth of pellets. Unfortunately, after getting PAC-Man to the upper left hand corner, he touched Blinkie the ghost and lost a life.

"Here, let me try." Discord offered, taking the joystick as the game started back up again. PAC-Man regenerated and continued his journey to eat all of the pellets. Effortlessly, Discord guided the little yellow blob, easily avoiding the ghosts and grabbing the power-up pellets so that PAC-Man could eat the ghosts. Within less than a minute, he had completed the first level and moved on to the next while Airabella watched him with anticipation.

Meanwhile, Rachel had started the Wii and had brought up the game. Now on to their selection of characters, Rachel quickly selected the dragon-turtle-like creature, Bowser.

"I figured you'd chose one of the princesses." Jack assumed.

"Don't judge me." Rachel giggled.

Jack seemed a little unsure of who he wanted to play as. However, he soon chose the most unexpected character: Baby Peach. Rachel started to laugh, until Jack glared at her.

"Don't judge me." He said.

They started up racing on one of the easiest courses so they could both get the feel of it. Within the first lap, Rachel was in first place, but Jack was lagging behind, close to twelfth place. As they approached the second lap, Jack was gaining speed and passed by others that had the misfortune of being hit by turtle shells or slipping on banana peels. He had made it to second place, had passed Rachel, and was on his way to the final lap. However, a spiny shell came out of nowhere and crushed Jack's dreams by blowing Baby Peach up, allowing for all of the others to pass while the baby princess spun out. Rachel crossed the finish line and won the round.

"I demand a rematch!" Jack screamed, throwing the controller down, "That blow-up thingy should be illegal!"

"Hey! Chill!" Rachel commanded, "There's four races in a competition. You still have a chance to beat me."

"Oh. I knew that."

Back on the other side of the game room, Discord was hogging the PAC-Man machine and wouldn't let Airabella play. This forced her to start trying to shove him away from the joystick. He wouldn't budge.

"Don't you think I should play a level?" She asked, clearly annoyed.

"Nope," Discord replied, "It's still my turn."

"You've played ten freaking levels in a row!"

"When PAC-Man dies, you can play."

"That's no fair! You're so much better than me, so you'll get to play more levels than I can!"

He only heard what he wanted to hear, "Thank you."

With a forceful shove, Airabella managed to get her hands on the joystick. Problem was, Discord's hands were still there. Surprisingly, they did not jerk it back and forth as one would expect. Instead, they paused and stared at the screen where PAC-Man was stuck in a corner before turning to each other, blue eyes meeting fake orange ones. Both half-human and draconequus felt something within them as they stared into the other's eyes while holding each other's hands.

A pathetic "Beeoooo... Pfft!" from PAC-Man snapped them out of their trance as they turned back to the screen. PAC-Man had been eaten by Clyde the ghost, his last life had been taken. "Game Over" appeared on the screen before the game cut out and went back to its title screen.

Discord was the first one to speak, as he jerked his hands away from the joystick, "Uh... Why don't you play the next few levels? I've gotta... Go and sit down."

"Yeah... I gotta go to the bathroom." Airabella replied as she quickly fled the premises and found the nearest restroom, 'What the heck was that?' She wondered, 'I started feeling hot and sick... Oh dear Slenderman, please tell me I'm not coming down with something!'

Back to Rachel and Jack, the teenager was winning every race, while her companion was coming in last. Frustrated with the game, Jack threw his controller down and groaned.

"Can we play something else?" He asked.

"I'd... Rather not," Rachel replied, "This game is so much fun! How can you not like it?"

"When you're coming in last every freaking time."

Rachel scoffed, "Here, why don't I show you some tricks to win?" She picked up the controller, "So you know two is the accelerator, one is the brake, B is the drift, the D-pad is how you drop items. Did you know you can drag items behind you to avoid turtle shells? Oh! And when a 'POW' comes up, you can shake it right when it does it and you won't be stunned as long."

Jack wasn't so much looking at the controller as he was Rachel. When Rachel noticed him staring, she stared right back.

"What are you staring at?" She asked.

"You." He answered, "Because you're staring at me."

"Only because you're staring at me."

"I'm staring at you because you're staring at me staring at you!"

"Wrong! I'm staring at you staring at me staring at you staring at me!"

"Nooo... I'm staring at you staring at me staring at you staring at me staring at you!"

"Can we stop this? My head's starting to hurt."

"Agreed."

"So, like I was saying..." Rachel began, holding up the controller, only for Jack to promptly push it out of her hands. He wasn't thinking straight and blurted out:

"Y'know, people sometimes ship Princess Peach with Bowser."

This caused Rachel to blush bright red. Realizing the stupid comment he had just made, Jack also began to blush.

"Uh... That's not what I meant..." He said.

"I think I'll just run to the restroom really fast..." Rachel said. She quickly ran off before Jack could say anything. The clown began to slap his forehead, "Stupid stupid stupid! Why did I say that?!"

"You too, huh?" Asked Discord, jumping on the couch and sitting next to Jack.

"Discord, I don't know if I can carry out with this," He said, "I mean, she's just so innocent and... Pretty."

Discord rolled his eyes.

"Hey!" Jack objected, "Don't you roll your eyes at me! I saw you making lovey-dovey eyes at that princess!"

"We were having an intense stare down, mind you." Discord argued.

"You mean to tell me... You blush brightly in stare downs?"

"I was not blushing!"

"Face it, Dipcord, you're in love with Airabella!"

"Whatever gave you such a ridiculous idea?! I have no feelings, not even a bit of pity for the daughter of Slenderman himself!"

"I've already admitted my feelings. You should too."

"I can't admit my feelings because I have none! None at all!"

"Bella and Discord sitting in a tree..."

"Say one more word and I'll turn you into a taco. That I will promptly eat."

With that, the conversation ended.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): Just to make sure we don't get our pants sued off, Mario and all the characters within it belong to Nintendo, while PAC-Man and all the characters within it belong to Namco.**


	8. Chapter 8

Rachel stormed into the restroom only to find Airabella by the sink. "Oh! You're in here too?" She asked, walking to the next sink.

"Yeah….. I'm not feeling well…." Airabella sighed, she decided to change the subject. "So, who won?"

"Me!" Rachel giggled, she then began to blush again. "But…. When I was helping Jack get better at the game, he just said that 'people ship Peach with Bowser!'". She groaned, slamming her fists on the sink.

"Well, what's wrong with th-?"

"Peach is me and Bowser's Jack!" She frowned, staring in the mirror. "Or the other way round, I don't know!"

"Well, you guys do look cute together…. Never mind!" Airabella quickly said, blushing.

"Why are you blushing?"

"Well, I think that ship is more relatable towards me and Discord…."

"I knew it! You do have feelings for him!"

"Don't!"

"Do!"

"Don't!"

"You know what, let's just ask Princess Luna since she must know how it feels like to have a crush on someone!"

"I guess you're right….." And they left, blushing all the way.

* * *

><p>A week has passed since Laughing Jack, Discord and Rachel moved in. Airabella had never been this happy in a long time. The only bad parts were when she HAD to spend time with Tirek. Discord would always be sad at this, but he had plan to make her fall for him and not Derek. All he needed, was the perfect time.<p>

Airabella was getting ready for bed when she heard a knock on her bedroom door. "Applejack, Pinkie, please I'm getting ready as fast as I can!"

"Bella, relax! It's me, Rachel!" The voice replied, followed by a few giggles.

"Oh Rachel, what do you want? I'm getting changed!"

"Don't! Discord's got a surprise for you!"

"Oh, K!" Airabella quickly got into some normal clothes and poked her head out of the door. Rachel stood there with a sky blue, silk dress.

"Let's go!" Rachel cheered, grabbing a hold of Airabella's wrist and pulled her out the castle into the huge garden. Standing by a willow tree was Laughing Jack and Discord in their normal forms.

"Guys! You're going to be spotted!" Airabella quietly shouted, only to have Discord place his talon on her lips.

"Shhhhhh… or I won't give you your surprise!" He chuckled, removing it.

"Ok, what is it?" Airabella asked, feeling nervous.

"I'm taking all of you guys out on a trip!"

"Wow! Like, leaving the castle and seeing new places?"

"Yep!" Airabella hugged Discord as he helped her on the back of his neck. Rachel tried to climb up by herself, but couldn't; until she felt two bandaged hands round her waist and up lifted up.

"Th..thanks…." She stuttered, blushing as Laughing Jack sat behind her. 'What am I feeling?'

Discord bent down and in a matter of seconds, he began to fly into the sky. Airabella wrapped her arms round his neck so she wouldn't fall down. Discord smiled as he went down for a nose dive. Airabella screamed of fright, while Rachel screamed of excitement. "Discord! Don't do that!" Airabella shouted as Discord once he flew back up from the dive.

"Awwww! But that was so fun!" Laughing Jack laughed, hugging Rachel and causing her to blush. "Me and Rachey agree!"

"Yeah…. But don't call me that…." Rachel sighed, just as Discord flew over to a small pile of low cotton candy clouds. "Where are we doing here?" Rachel asked, feeling confused.

"Well, I know you guys had dinner but these clouds will teleport us to another kingdom. We can go anywhere….. But not Equestria!" Discord replied.

"Why?"

"Because I'll be captured by the ponies…."

"Ok!"

Discord flew down to the ground where Airabella jumped off him. "Oh ground! I've missed you so much!"

"What was wrong with that? That was fun and like being on a roller coaster!" Rachel sighed, walking over to comfort her friend.

"I just…." Airabella sighed, getting up to face her friend. "Thanks…." She said turning to Discord. He bowed.

"So, where do you want to go?" Discord asked, walking over to the clouds.

"I have no idea…." Airbella smiled. Rachel shugged.

"A carnival!" Laughing Jack cheered, everyone began laughing and Laughing Jack frowned.

"Well, I've never been to a carnival before…." Rachel said, standing up for Laughing Jack.

'Me neither….." Airabella sighed.

"Fine, a carnival it is!" Discord grumbled, he wanted a romantic setting; but instead was sending his date to a carnival. He let everyone on the cloud, when he sat down; the cloud began to fly.

* * *

><p>The gang opened their eyes to see a bright carnival. It was filled with many young children, Jack tried to touch them but they went though his hand. "They're here to give life here, not to be messed with!" Discord frowned, Rachel giggled. "Besides, the main reason we came here is for our date with Bella and Rachel!" Discord reminded Jack before pushing him towards Rachel.<p>

"Sorry, I've just want to be in a carnival….. It's been forever!" He stretched, finally placing his hand on Rachel's shoulder.

Rachel glared at Jack before Airabella pushed them out the way. "Wow! This place is amazing!" Airabella spotted the bumper cars in the distance, she smiled brightly and grabbed Discord's paw. "Come on Discord! The bumper cars are calling our names!" She cheered as she dragged Discord away from Rachel and Laughing Jack.

"So, what do you want to do…?" Jack asked Rachel, staring at her.

"Well…. What's your favourite ride?" She asked, not really knowing what was in a carnival.

"The Ferris wheel, cause it's super cool at night!" Laughing Jack explained, dragging Rachel towards it.

* * *

><p>Airabella jumped into the purple car as Discord jumped into the brown one. "You're going so down, tentacle girl!" Discord chuckled, gripping the wheel. Airabella was offended.<p>

"Try it, freak!" Airabella fought back, smiling like one of the strongest guards; Jeff.

"Oh! It's on now!" Discord growled and he took off.

The two friends fought for what seemed like hours, since none of the kids were willing to go on it. Discord gave Airabella ten bumps while she gave him around five, Discord knew it was her first time so he knew not to make fun of her. But he couldn't help himself. "Really, Smile would be a much better bumper cars player than you!" He taunted, not noticing the speeding teenager coming straight towards him.

"Oh really?" She replied, before she slammed at the fount of Discord's cart; causing him to fall out. But Airabella fell out as well. "Ah! Help!" She cried, putting her hands out to save herself; but Discord grabbed her before she face-planted into the ground.

"You ok?" He asked, sitting down and placing her on his lap.

"Yeah…. Thank you for saving my life." Airabella sighed, moving closer towards Discord face.

"What are you doing…?" Discord asked as Airabella leaned her lips onto Discord's right cheek; causing both of them to blush. "Wow…. That felt good…." Discord smiled. 'Maybe, LJ was right…. Maybe we should just not plan to take over Equestria and Creepina and instead start a life with these girls…..' He thought.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Laughing Jack and Rachel were finally on the Ferris wheel. They went on some of the other things because that it seemed like the children were only on the Ferris wheel. So, they decided to kill a bit of time. When they went back, the line was gone so they went on it. Rachel was constantly shaking, worrying Laughing Jack. "You alright?" He asked concerned.<p>

"Yeah…. I'm excited! But also nervous, I've never been on a Ferris wheel before…." She replied, moving a bit closer to Laughing Jack.

"Well, if you are scared; you have me if that's the case." He replied, wrapping his arm round her.

The two of them sat on the seat and went up in the air. The wind blowing in Rachel's hair and rustling Laughing Jack's feathers. Eventually, the ride came to a sudden stop when Rachel and Jack were at the top. The two of them blushed as they stared into each other's eyes. Rachel gulped and looked away.

"Jack…. I've got something to confess….." She sighed, kicking her legs about.

"Yes... I also have something to confess…." He replied, smiling weakly.

"You go first…."

"No you, since you said it first…"

"Ok…" She paused, turning to satre at Laughing Jack. "What you said was right….. I guess I can see why people ship Peach with Bowser…."

"Why….?"

"Because, I guess, you're my Bowser and I'm your Princess Peach." Rachel whispered, kissing Jack on his left cheek. Laughing Jack's face went from white to light pink, causing Rachel to giggle.

"I…I…I... Love you…." Laughing Jack confessed pulling Rachel in for a hug, Rachel gasped in surpise as she blushed as well.

"I love you too…." Rachel replied, just as Laughing Jack was about to kiss her cheek. However, they were interrupted by a peeping Draconquss and a princess; the princess riding the draconquss.

"Oh! I think we have some romance going on here!" Discord giggled, pulling out a camera ready to take a photo.

"Discord! Can't you leave me alone for more than one hour!"

"Wait," Airabella butted in, causing everyone to stare at her. "We've been here for an hour!? We need to get back home!"

"Why?" They asked, feeling a bit upset.

"Because if my dad finds me not in my bedroom, he'll cut off all of our heads!" Airabella screamed, causing her friends to jump. "Sorry….."

"It's ok." Discord sighed, as he teleported all of them back to Airabella's bedroom.

* * *

><p>"Thank you so much Discord," Airabella thanked, bowing as Discord and Laughing Jack turned back into their human forms. "This was the best night of my life….. And that's saying something."<p>

Discord chuckled before kissing Airabella on the cheek. "No worries!"

Laughing Jack stared before kissing Rachel on the cheek. Rachel smiled, leaning for a kiss on the lips before she was stopped by seeing Discord holding a movie camera. "Discord! Stop that!" She giggled, while Laughing Jack stared at Discord evily.

"You, little cheek!" Jack growled, before leaving the bedroom.

"Well, bye!" Discord sighed, waving goodbye to the girls as he shut the door.

"Did that just…." Airabella began before being cut off by Rachel.

"Yes Bella, that did just happen!"

"I'm going to tell father that I'm going to marry Disc- I mean, Daniel." Airabella blushed, before getting ready for bed. Rachel left, smiling like a fan girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, Princess Peach and Bowser belong to Nintendo!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

Early in the morning, Airabella rose from bed and prepared for the day. She was a little disappointed to see that Discord hadn't invaded her room, but slightly thankful that he hadn't, due to the fact he never gave her any personal space. Plus, it was creepy that he might have been watching her in in her sleep.

After getting dressed, brushing her teeth and hair, Airabella was about to head out the door. However, a snarky voice stopped her abruptedly.

"You know, you snore like an elephant with sinus congestion, right?"

Airabella froze. Her gaze slowly rose to the rafters above her. There, with his long body wrapped around one of the rafters was none other than Discord, smiling like the dork he was.

"Did you..." She started. Her surprised expression fell into rage, "You just watched me get undressed."

Discord only chuckled, "Don't worry, dearie, I covered my eyes when you undressed, so I didn't see anything!"

"How long have you been up there?"

"All night."

"All night?!"

"I thought you didn't mind me that much."

"I don't! It's just creepy!"

"Says the girl who would take me over the Prince of Centaurias."

"Everyone would take anyone else over butt-face!"

"Face it, darling, you like meee!"

"Maybe a little..."

Discord flew down from the rafters and landed next to Airabella. She turned away from him, making him smile mischievously.

"Are you blushing?"

Airabella didn't answer and immediately ran out of the room. Discord chuckled before sighing.

"Oh, she loves me. But the feelings are mutual..."

* * *

><p>Rachel was becoming a late sleeper. The bed was now her best friend. She loved the comfy sheets and warm blankets.<p>

However, her peaceful sleep would soon be interrupted, for Laughing Jack was leaning over her bedside with a pan in one hand, and a spoon in the other. With no warning, he began to bang on the pan with the spoon repeatedly.

"Wake up, sleepyhead!" He shouted at the top of his voice. This caused Rachel to promptly fall out of bed and land on the sleeping Spike. She sat up after Jack had stopped and glared at him, Spike soon following her example.

"You just had to do that, didn't you?" Rachel asked.

Jack chuckled, "It was called for."

"No, it was very uncalled for," Rachel growled, "I was sleeping just fine until you woke me up!"

"It's eight in the morning. It's about time you got up!"

Rachel stood up, grabbed some clothes out of her dresser and promptly rushed to the bathroom. Jack and Spike were left in the bedroom by themselves. The little dragon-dog hopped up on the bed, changing into his dragon form. He then crossed his small arms in front of his chest and gave a disapproving glare.

"Wha..." Jack started. He then bared his fangs, "How'd you break my spell, Dork Dog?"

Spike rolled his eyes, "It wore off, Ronald McDonald." He then immediately got uncomfortably close to the clown's face, "Don't think I'm not on to you. I was trying to talk some sense into Rachel all last night, and she wouldn't listen to a word I said. You put a spell on her, didn't you?"

Jack pushed the dragon-dog out of his face, "I did not _put a spell on her_. I may not be the nicest guy, but I'm not some heartless beast who manipulates innocent girls to his own advantage!"

"Says the creepy clown who put a spell on me to keep me from talking!" Spike growled.

"That was before! You see, me and Discord had some... Plans to overthrow the kingdoms-"

"I knew it!"

"Wait wait wait! You didn't let me finish! As I was saying, we _had_ plans. That was before..." Jack sighed, "...they captured our hearts..."

"Wait a minute..." Spike suddenly gagged, "You're in love with Rachel?! Ewww!"

"Yeah yeah! I know! Kinda sad that a guy like me would fall in love with a girl like her. I can't help it! She's beautiful, she's brave, she's-"

"-way out of your league." Spike interrupted, "Dude, you were trapped in a box for... How long?"

"A little over a decade...?"

"Yeah, she's only eighteen. Pedophile much?"

"I'm half immortal... I don't think that counts..."

"Plus, you've got fangs and claws and you're dressed like some emo rock band!"

"Hey! That's offensive!... I'm dressed like the casual nineties grunge bands..."

"Whatever! The point is, how is she ever going to love you? You wanted to trick her and take over Equestria and Creepina, for Celestia's sake!"

"But I don't anymore!" Jack growled before stomping his feet in aggravation, "Look, Dragon... Dog... Thing... Whatever you are! I don't have to take this from you! So why don't you keep out of my and Rachel's relationship and go pee on a fire hydrant or something!"

Spike gasped, "Take that back!"

"Not until you quit being such an annoying little butt-head!"

Spike roared and attempted to lunge at the clown. Unfortunately, he had disappeared and did not return, much to the angry Spike's dismay. Rachel came out of the bathroom in casual attire.

"What's with all the commotion?" She asked.

Spike flopped on his bed, "Nothing."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Whatever, Grumpy McGrumpants." She then quickly exited the room and entered the main hall. Spike sighed with frustration.

"Rachel with Laughing Jack... Blech..."

* * *

><p>Airabella briskly trotted down the halls, greeting the guards that lined said halls. She quietly opened the doors to the throne room. Her father Slenderman was currently speaking to the captain of the royal guard, Jeff the Killer. She decided to eavesdrop on them.<p>

"-can't find the girl who took Airabella," Jeff said, "We think she might have just fled Creepina all together!"

If Slenderman had a face, his expression would probably be one of displeasure, "Jeff, you know I cannot rest when there is a kidnapper on the loose. She nearly got away with my own daughter! You must keep looking for her everywhere. I don't care if it seems pointless! You must find her!"

Jeff looked as though he was about to object, but he instead bowed respectfully, "Yes, your highness." He then started to come towards the doors, forcing Airabella to run to a small table with a vase occupying its surface. She pretended to be interested with the flowers until Jeff had left and nearly exited the hall. She then quickly entered the throne room, where Slenderman was still standing there, his body language sending off signals of disappointment. Airabella cleared her throat, getting his attention.

"Oh, hello daughter," He said, "Is there something wrong?"

Airabella took a timid step foward, "Actually, I wanted to ask you something important."

Though Slenderman had no face, Airabella had learned to read his expressions in a very complicated, subconscious way. Right now, he was most likely intrigued by her statement.

"Yes?" He replied.

Airabella hesitated, "I wish to marry Dis-... Daniel instead of Tirek."

Slenderman was now most likely displeased or apalled, "...Is that really what you want?"

Airabella nodded, "Yes. That would make me very happy."

Slenderman sighed, "As you wish. I shall tell Prince Tirek the decision and kindly ask him to leave."

Airabella began to smile, "Thank you, father." She then turned and left the throne room, smiling more than she had ever smiled before.

However, hiding out in one of the bathrooms was Tirek, who had just heard the entire thing. Rage boiled inside of him, knowing that his plans would soon be foiled. He started to think of something. Maybe that spell that Sunset taught him could help him release some anger, and maybe scare the princess into giving up the location of the genies. He knew he wouldn't be able to lay a hand on Airabella without having to deal with Slenderman himself. That wouldn't be too fun.

Making sure that no one could see him, Tirek cracked the door open a little before his horns began to glow bright orange. He then shot a near invisible wave of magic across the halls that affected the guards. As Airabella made her way down the hall, she noticed that the guards were following her. She turned to look at them, seeing that almost all of them were right behind her. Their eyes were glazed over and their faces were emotionless.

"Uh... Hi?" Airabella began, only to have one of the guards jab their spears at her. She quickly avoided it, but it did rip her favorite t-shirt. Backing away as slowly as she could, they advanced closer, until she concluded that they were truly hostile and wouldn't listen to anything. Therefore, Airabella took off in the other direction with the guards giving chase.

The young princess ran as fast as she could. As she ran down the halls, she bumped into her friend, Rachel.

"Hey Bella!" She greeted, "What's-"

"No time!" Airabella huffed. She pointed to the guards coming up behind her, "Run!"

They took off in the opposite direction of the brainwashed guards. They quickly came out into the courtyard, where Smile Dog was napping in his dog house next to a large pool. Airabella formulated a plan.

"I think I know what's wrong with them," She said, "My father once put spells like these on the changelings when they attacked Equestria. They're brainwashed."

"So?!" Rachel exclaimed, "How do we snap them out of it?!"

"We jump in the pool and hope they follow." Airabella replied, grabbing Rachel's arm and taking off in the direction of the pool.

"No! Wait!" Rachel squealed, trying to pry herself away from the princess, "Bella! I can't sw-!"

Airabella jumped into the pool, dragging Rachel with her. Now submerged under the surface, she swam back up to the top and climbed out the other side. She watched with glee as the guards foolishly jumped in, immediately coming back to the surface with the brainwashing cleared. They were wet and confused as they climbed out again. The captain of said guards climbed out next to Airabella, coughing as he did.

"What happened?" Jeff the Killer asked.

Airabella shrugged, "Dunno. I was just chilling on the pool deck when you and your fellow guards decided to take a swim."

Jeff coughed again while standing up, "Well great. Now I'm soaked and I don't even know how it happened! Ugh... I'm gonna go take a shower..."

Airabella hid her snickers as the killer and his fellow guards slowly staggered back to the castle. She looked around, noticing that she was now completely alone.

"Rachel?" She asked. The princess looked in the pool, fearing the worst. To her horror, Rachel was at the very bottom of the pool and was not making an effort to come to the surface.

"I'LL SAVE YOOOOOOUUU!" A familiar voice cried out as a black and white blur shot past Airabella and jumped into the pool. Only a few second later, the familiar sight of Laughing Jack emerged from the pool, carrying Rachel in his arms. He climbed on to the pool deck and laid Rachel on the ground. Gasping in horror at her unmoving form, he began to preform CPR on the out-cold teenager.

As Airabella watched with anxiety, she felt something warm and soft wrap around her and pull her closer to something even warmer and softer. Looking up, she discovered the smiling Discord, still in his draconequus form. He had retrieved a towel and now had her pulled close to himself. Surprisingly, it was comfortable.

"I missed all the fun?" He asked.

Airabella nodded, "You coulda helped, you know."

"Looks like you had it under control there, princess."

"Don't be smart with me. I'm not in the mood."

"An unwanted dip in the pool has made the wild Airabella cranky! The wild Airabella's sarcasm has risen!"

Airabella couldn't help but laugh at the reference to her favorite video game. They both fell silent as they watched Laughing Jack try and revive Rachel. He had switched over to mouth-to-mouth, which luckily caused the teen to sputter and cough. She gasped, seeing him standing over her.

"You just kissed me!" She shrieked.

"No! No no no!" Jack argued, "I was giving you mouth-to-mouth!"

"Wait..." Rachel began, "So you saved me?"

"Uh... Yeah...?"

Suddenly, Rachel hugged Jack. He was very surprised by it, but slowly wrapped his own arms around her. Both Discord and Airabella were chuckling as they walked over to the two.

"Oh, look at the two little lovebirds!" Discord laughed, though Airabella was more concerned about Rachel than anything.

"You okay?" She asked.

Rachel nodded, "I tried to tell you I couldn't swim, but you wouldn't listen."

Airabella blushed, "Sorry about that. I figured, y'know, since you've lived all of your life on the streets that you'd know how to swim."

"Well, you thought wrong." Jack interrupted hostilely.

"Hey, chill," Rachel said, "She didn't know. That's okay. I'm still alive, so it doesn't matter to me."

Airabella looked around, "Guys, you better get back in your human forms. We don't want Tomato-Face to know who you are."

"But my human form is so cramped!" Discord complained.

"Yeah, I agree!" Jack added.

Airabella growled, "Get back in your human forms or I'll throw you both in the pool."

"And just how are you going to do that, my dear?" Discord taunted. He soon discovered that Airabella wasn't playing. Using her powers inherited from Slenderman himself, she darted behind the draconequus and push him in the pool. He came up sputtering and coughing, as well as glaring at the the princess.

"That's how." Airabella said, "Now get back in your human forms. We're heading back into the castle."


	10. Chapter 10

Sunset Shimmer was looking for the objects, to take the genies from Rachel and Airabella by giving them to Tirek. She looked though all the rooms until she came across Rachel's room. On the bed was a sleeping Spike dog, she was careful not to wake him up.

"It's got to be here somewhere…." She whispered, looking under the bed and wardrobe. Suddenly, she noticed that it was under her pillow. "Wouldn't this hurt?" She asked herself when she heard a growl. She forgot to whisper so she woke up Spike.

"Drop, that box." He growled, staring right at Sunset Shimmer; causing her body to get Goosebumps.

"What do you want? Dumb dog."

"Well, that box doesn't belong to you. It belongs to Rachel…" Spike quickly slapped his paws on his mouth realizing that he just exposed Rachel's disguise.

"Thanks for the info…." Sunset chuckled before performing another spell on Spike, shrinking down to the size of a peanut.

"HEY! I've had enough of these darn spells!" He growled before being picked up by the orange unicorn's magic.

"Well, too darn bad." She giggled before teleporting herself, the Jack-in-a-box and Spike to a dark place.

* * *

><p>Spike found himself in what seemed like to be a dungeon. He was placed on a table as well as the box, Spike growled louder.<p>

"Tirek…."

"Lord Tirek to you." Tirek butted in, Spike now seeing the two yellow eyes.

"Sorry. Lord Tirek, I've found one of the genies."

"Find BOTH of them." Tirek frowned, walking over to the box. "This is the clown's lamp, right?"

"Yes, Rachel's genie."

"Wait, she was in this castle the whole time!?"

"Well, yeah."

"Wow, we're idiots."

Spike grinned, turning into his dragon form. "Well, it's true."

"What the…..!?" Tirek roared, moving back. "Nevermind, Sunset go and find Discord's lamp. I'll deal with this one and this little guy…"

Spike gulped, as his vision turned all black.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Discord, Laughing Jack, Airabella and Rachel were heading for Airabella's room. "So, what will happen to me and Jack when you guys are married?" Rachel asked, feeling like she will have to return to her horrible poor life.<p>

"Well, you and Jack can still stay here when me and Discord are married. And maybe even…." Airabella then began to giggle, causing Rachel and Jack to blush.

Suddenly, Jack fell to the floor. "Ow, what the…?" He groaned, the rest of the gang went down to his level.

"LJ, you alright?" Discord asked, grabbing his friend's hand. Rachel noticed her bedroom door was open and she looked inside. She was horrified, her pillow was on the floor and Spike was nowhere to be found.

"Spike!?" Airabella gasped, scaring Rachel.

"The box! Oh no…" Rachel realized, she turned to find Jack almost gone. "NO! I won't leave you!" She cried, tears coming down her cheeks.

"Please don't cry…. Don't make this even harder…" Laughing Jack whispered before kissing Rachel on the lips. Rachel's tears stopped but when she opened her eyes, he had completely vanished.

"Airabella, quickly run into your room and get Discord's staue."

"Why?" Airabella asked, but Rachel's mean look caused her friend to run off.

Rachel sat on the floor, wiping any leftover tears when she felt her hair over her left eye. "Rachel, run…" Discord warned.

"Why? What wrong….?" Rachel asked, before Discord gave her a mirror; showing her in her blue rags. "Oh god…." She gasped, as Discord telelported her to Airabella's room.

* * *

><p>Tirek had finished playing the box as a similar black and white light from before came out from the box and bounced round the room before crashing into the ground. Laughing Jack groaned and rubbed his head. "Ow…my head…."<p>

"Finally, after all this time; you're finally mine….." Tirek chuckled, pulling the clown closer to him.

"Let go of me! I belong to Rachel."

"Not anymore…" Tirek smiled, showing Jack the box he came from.

"Do'h!"

"Now, for my first wish…." Tirek began to think, while Laughing Jack looked around to see Spike trapped in a jar.

The dragon's eyes were so sad, Jack secretly used his magic to free him and turn him back to normal size. "Now, find Rachel and get her out the castle. Before Tirek hurts her…." Jack whispered so quietly that only Spike could hear, Spike quickly ran out of the room and went to find Rachel.

Finally, Tirek made up his mind. "Now, for my first wish, I would like the height of a creature called Godzilla." He answered, brushing his beard.

"So, you want me to turn you into a giant?"

"Exactly!"

"Fine…." Laughing Jack granted his wish, tearing up at the thought of Rachel and Airabella's frightened faces. "But I won't like it….."

* * *

><p>"Hands off! That statue is mine!"<p>

"Yours? I think you mean mine!"

Airabella and Sunset Shimmer were fighting over the statue when Discord and Rachel ran into the room. "Sunset…." Discord growled.

"Discord…." Sunset replied as they both exchanged glances.

"Do you two know each other?" Rachel butted in, grabbing the statue from Sunset's magic and running off into the hall ways, quickly followed by Airabella.

"Rachel, what happened to your clothes?" Airabella asked, causing her friend to turn round.

"Well….." Rachel was going to try and explain when a sudden earthquake appeared, causing the girls to fall. "What the….!?"

"Airabella! Airabella!" It was the Slenderman, Airabella pushed Rachel into a nearby closet and locked the door.

"Hi dad, what's up?" She acted, trying to act normal.

"Something's wrong, Creepina's never had earthquakes…." He sighed, he then turned to face the window. "But, hide." He replied, pointing at the closet Rachel was hiding.

"Why…?"

"JUST HIDE, AS AN ORDER FROM YOUR FATHER!" The Slenderman run off as Airabella quickly hid.

It was dark in the closet, but she knew Rachel was there. "Where's Discord?" Airabella realized, only for a thoaty voice to reply to her question.

"I'm right here!" Suddenly, the space in the closet got smaller as Discord suddenly grew to normal size.

"Ow! That hurts!" Airabella groaned, but quickly hugged Discord. "What's going on?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know…." Discord sighed as some destruction was heard.

"I'll check…" Rachel said, moving to the keyhole to see though it. She gasped of fear when she saw a gigantic red hand in the halls. "What the..!" Rachel stood back and nearly fainted, saved by Discord.

"Hands off my genie!" Airabella scolded Rachel.

"Well, it wasn't my fault!" Rachel argued.

"Well, at least I can kiss my genie on the lips without hurting myself!"

Rachel gasped. "You, take, that, BACK!"

"Make me!"

"Girls, girls, girls." Discord butted in, placing both hands over their mouths. "As much as your little fights are funny, we have a BIGGER problem." Discord reminded them as a knock on the door was heard.

"Princess Airabella, I know you're there…. You too Rachel." The girls gulped as Discord teleported them to another part of the castle.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, outside, the royal guards and the Slenderman were fighting the giant Tirek as defenses for the castle. "Men, my daughter's in there so please be careful!"<p>

"Yes your highness!" The soliders responded as they began their attack on the creature's ankles. However, it didn't do anything; causing fear in the guards eyes. Just Jeff realized something. "LUNA! She's still in there!" and he ran inside the castle.

"Jeff, as your boss, I command you to get back here!" The Slenderman groaned, faceplaming as Luna walked out with Jeff. "Wow. Good job Luna!"

"No problem, but do you want me to save your daughter?" Luna asked, the Slenderman shook his head. "Why?"

"She'll be safe….."

* * *

><p>Discord teleported them back to Airabella's room, Airabella gulped. "Discord, he could just capture us right now."<p>

"I know, but, this was the only place I could think of." He sighed, bowing his head down in shame.

Rachel went over to the window to see what was going on, mainly because she wanted to see if Laughing Jack was ok. When she looked out the window, she saw the gigantic Tirek smashing the castle walls to try and find them. Rachel began looking all round the area for her genie when she froze, Tirek was staring right at her. He then began to move closer to the window.

"Guys, WE NEED TO MOVE!" Rachel screamed, waving her arms franticly like a manic.

"Why….?" Discord asked, before being cut off by a large red hand grabbing him, Airabella and Rachel and pulling them out of the room.

"There, you're mine…." Tirek smiled, his voice now deeper and louder. "But first….." He opened his hand revealing his captured trio on his palm, all confused and scared.

Meanwhile, Laughing Jack watched from the roof of the castle. He wanted so badly to save Rachel but knew that if he did, Tirek would trap him back in that horrible Jack-in-a-box. Jack watched in horror as Tirek picked up a frightened Rachel, causing her to tremble and scream.

"NO! AHHH! GUYS….." That's when Rachel spotted Laughing Jack sitting on the roof. "LJ, did you do this…?" Rachel began to form tears from her eyes, causing Laughing Jack to run away. "JACK! WAIT!"

Rachel began to be spun round and round and round when Tirek began to swing his arm round like a baseball thrower. Suddenly, he let Rachel go; sending her flying away. Airabella and Discord stared at the sight as they began to feel Tirek would do the same to them when he began to laugh.

"Did, did, did he just do that…?" Airabella asked, shaking and moving closer to Discord.

"I think so…." Airabella began to cry, mainly because Rachel was her first friend and to think that she was dead, caused great pain inside Airabella. But not as much as Laughing Jack.

It felt like his heart was ripped out and he fell down, but kept his strength to watch what the jerk-face was going to do next.

Tirek then moved the hand Discord and Airabella were on closer to his face. "You shouldn't have done that, princess."

"HEY, THAT'S MY SAYING!" One of the guards, BEN, shouted; frowning and folding his arms.

"Anyway, Airabella. You should have married me from the day we met, however, you picked a weak guy."

Discord growled, eyes glowing yellow. "HEY! AT LEAST I MAKE THE EFFORT TO LOVE HER!"

"Shut up! Airabella, will make a deal with you…" He smiled evily.

"I'm listening…." Airabella replied, watch as Tirek began moving his left back leg above the Slenderman. He slowly started to step on him. "Hey! Leave my dad alone!"

"I will, if you agree to marry me…."

Airabella didn't know what to do, but she sighed sadly; knowing that Discord, Rachel, Laughing Jack and herself wouldn't like it. "Ok."

"What?"

"I will marry you, to save my father's life."

Tirek smiled, placing Airabella back in her room. He then turned his attention to Discord. "Look, you're free now…." Tirek smiled, blowing Discord away and off his hand. Tirek looked up to see Laughing Jack wiping tears from his eyes. "What's wrong with you?"

"You…you MONSTER! YOU KILLED HER!" Laughing Jack cried, showing his sharp teeth.

"Who? Oh, you mean Rachel?"

"Yes!"

"Oh!" Tirek began to chuckle. "Don't tell me you have a thing for her?"

"Yeah…."

"Well, even if she was still alive. She would NEVER fall for you!"

Jack's heart broke and he sighed. "I know…."

"Now, for my second wish. I wish that me and Airabella are to be married today!"

"Yes, master…." Jack clicked his claws, while two red and yellow eyes were watching.

* * *

><p>Discord had landed in a nearby tree, watching what was happening from it. "Oh Jack…. I've never seen you like this…" Discord sighed, "I'll see if I can find Rachel and bring her back to you." He flew off, hoping that she was still alive.<p>

* * *

><p>By now, Spike had arrived at Airabella's room to find her in a big, white dress. "Wow, that's nice…." He complemented, but frowned when he saw Airabella's sad expression. "What happened? What did he do?" Spike looked round. "Where's Rachel?"<p>

"She's dead…."

"WHAT!?"

"Well, I don't know. But, Tirek threw her pretty far away. And this dress is my wedding dress…"

"Oh! So it's you and…"

"Tirek."

"What? I thought you love Discord!"

"I do! But, Tirek threatened to kill my dad if I didn't change my mind." Airabella then gave a key to Spike, smiling. "Go into a closet and you'll find Discord's statue. Then, run to a safe place and starch the crack. Discord will then become your genie and use him to find Rachel. I bet she can save me, Jack and all of the world."

"Are you sure? I mean, she has a creepy Kiss look alike crushing on her."

Airabella giggled at Spike's joke, but quickly went quiet. "Go, quick before he gets Discord!" Airabella quickly shouted before Spike ran into the hall. Many lives were depending on him, Rachel's, Laughing Jack's, Discord's, Airabella's and everyone else's!

"Hang on to life Rachel, I'm coming to save you!"

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE: This is the hardest chapter I ever wrote for any fanfic. Mainly because of all of the drama and sadness in this chapter! This is why we planned to make Tirek the villain! Cause he's a jerk in mine and DP's opinion.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

Spike toddled out of the castle walls that had been smashed by Tirek earlier. He was carrying the statuette of Discord on his back. He ran as fast as his canine legs could carry him out into the woods at the very edge of the Creepina kingdom. There, he allowed himself to breathe.

Spike quickly set the statuette down before changing into his dragon form. Following Airabella's instructions, he scratched at a tiny, almost unnoticeable crack in the sculpture's chest. When nothing happened, the dragon-dog became frustrated before he punched the statue, causing the entire top half to snap off and release a bright, golden light.

* * *

><p>Discord scanned the forest below, searching for any sight of human life. He knew that his best buddy, as well as his lover cared a lot about Rachel, and he wasn't just going to let her die.<p>

"Where are you, stupid human?" He growled, getting more and more frustrated with each passing minute. His hind-legs suddenly became numb, and said numbness continued to travel up his body. Discord craned his neck around, seeing that his entire bottom half was missing, and his upper half was slowly disappearing as well.

"Oh, poop." He cursed.

* * *

><p>Spike was blown backwards as the golden light bounced off tree trunks and rocks before hitting the center of the forest clearing before slowing and revealing the familiar sight of the draconequus.<p>

"Ow..." Discord groaned, holding his head, "I am getting much too old for this..."

Spike grinned, "Yes! I'm so glad it worked!"

Discord scowled at the little dragon-dog, "What is the meaning of this? I had everything under control until you had to summon me!"

Spike snorted, "Oh yeah? Where's Rachel then?"

Discord hesitated, "Fine. What do you want?"

"I wouldn't be so grumpy if I were you. Airabella sent me to summon you."

Discord hesitated again, "Wha... Really? She's still alive?" He grabbed the little dragon-dog by the shoulders, "Tell me, you mangy mutt! What sort of horrible forms of torture is that butt-face Tirek subjecting my Bella to?!"

"Whoa! Chill!" Spike exclaimed, "She's fine! At least, when I left she was. Don't worry. Look, she told me that I needed to summon you and look for Rachel. We need to make sure she's alive and in healthy condition. I'm thinking that maybe Bella's thinking that if we can find Rachel, she might just be able to snap Laughing Jack out of helping Lord Derek the Butt-Face."

"No use," Discord sighed sadly, "I've been looking for half an hour now. I haven't seen one trace of her."

"Well," Spike said with a mischievous grin as he changed back to his dog form, "You must not have any dog in that mixed-up body of your's."

The dragon-dog put his nose to the ground. He sniffed all over the clearing as well as in the air. Discord watched him with anticipation as the minutes ticked by. Finally, Spike gave a loud howl.

"I got something!" He squealed, "Quick! She's over here! I can smell blood, and that's not a good sign!"

Discord picked up the canine and took off into the bushes and trees, effortlessly dodging them. They came to a different clearing that was occupied by a different being, one that was horribly injured. Clearly, this was Rachel. She was laying in a heap, her face, arms, and legs all cut open and bleeding after being sliced by the trees in her descent. Both legs were bent at odd, unnatural angles, signaling that they were broken.

"Oh, Rachel!" Spike cried, running over to the broken teenager. He looked over her and felt her chest, "Thank Slenderman, she's still alive! Quick! Discord! Use your magic to heal her! Please!"

Calmly, Discord walked over to the teenager and kneeled down next to her broken form. Gently, he placed his claw and paw on the various parts of her body that were open and bleeding. Golden magic leaked from his claws almost like liquid that sealed the cuts and scrapes with ease. He moved to her legs, straightening the bones inside and setting them back to normal before healing the broken parts. Spike watched with anxiety as Discord put his paw to her chest.

"Spike..." The draconequus began in a depressing tone, "I don't know how to say this..."

Spike gasped, tears forming in his eyes, "No... No no no no! It can't be!"

"What? I was just going to say that she's alive." Discord replied innocently before he began cackling with delight. Spike's face turned red with anger, but his anger was averted when he heard a groan from Rachel. The teenager's eyes fluttered open. Her hand shot to her head as she groaned again. Slowly, she sat up with the help of Spike and Discord.

"Oh Rachel!" Spike squealed as he hugged Rachel around the waist.

"What... Happened?" She asked, turning to Discord.

"Tirek flung you," Discord explained, "Apparently, he found you useless and decided to get rid of you. Good thing we found you just in time."

"What about Airabella?" Rachel inquired.

A pained look crossed Discord's face, "Tirek threatened to kill King Slenderman if she didn't agree to marry him."

"And Laughing Jack?"

"Last time I saw him, he was assisting Tirek in the wedding preparations."

Rachel looked stumped, "Well... Thanks for saving me. But it looks like we got to go save the rest of Creepina as well."

"Yeah!" Spike agreed, "And give Tirek his just desserts!"

Discord summoned a pie in his paw, "Don't worry. His dessert shall be placed directly in his face."

As Rachel stood again, Discord crouched down and allowed the teenager and the dragon-dog to climb on.

"Onward!" Rachel exclaimed, "To the Creepina castle!"

* * *

><p>Applejack and Pinkie Pie were attempting to put Airabella's makeup on. However, her constant tears made it impossible to do so, for her mascara ran with her tears.<p>

"Princess, you gotta stop crying," Applejack said, "Look, we know you don't want to marry Tirek, but... You're doing it to keep the kingdom, and King Slenderman safe. That's mighty heroic of you."

Airabella wiped away her tears, getting a big glob of mascara smudged on her arm, "Look, just stop. I don't need makeup, I'll just go bare."

"But you wanna look super-super pretty, don't you?" Pinkie asked.

"Not for someone who's going to treat me as a trophy wife!" Airabella snapped, "At least Discord loved me for me, and not just for my power or looks!"

The two mares stared at her.

"You mean that freakshow that Princess Celestia and King Slenderman imprisoned?" Applejack asked.

Airabella sighed, "He disguised himself as Prince Daniel. Originally, I was going to marry him just so I could get out of marrying Tirek... But... We kinda fell in love. The feelings are mutual too... But then that stupid jerkface of a centaur had to ruin everything!"

In a fit of rage, Airabella pushed Applejack and Pinkie away, stomping out of her room and into the main hall. She wasn't going to take this. She would find something... Something she could use to rid herself of Tirek. Even if that meant putting poison in his wine, she would do whatever it took to stop him. However, her plans were stopped when she felt and invisible force drag her backwards and lift her into the air. Airabella was now face to face with the jerkface himself, who had luckily returned to normal size.

"And just where do you think you're going, princess?" Asked Tirek, an angry glint in his yellow and black eyes.

Airabella looked to Tirek's left side, where a certain black and white clown creature was standing there. She gulped her fear down and turned back to Tirek, "To the bathroom. Jeez, we're not even married and you're already clingy."

This got a chuckle out of Laughing Jack.

"Quiet, you fool!" Hissed Tirek, which only made Jack frown in annoyance. The centaur turned back to Airabella, slowly putting her back on the ground, "I was only making sure you weren't skipping out on me. You know what shall happen if you do..."

"Fully aware." Airabella replied. She couldn't help but wonder when Discord would be here with Spike and Rachel.

"Y'know..." Laughing Jack began, "You two don't really get along that well. Say, Lord T, why dontcha' find some other girl besides Bella here?"

Tirek glared at him, "What other girl could I possibly marry? Marrying the princess of Creepina will make me the prince of Creepina. And since I'm already more powerful than King Slenderman with you by my side..." He chuckled, "You could just go ahead and crown me the king."

Jack rolled his eyes, "Yeah. As if Creepina would ever accept you as their king."

"_Silence!_" The centaur roared. He pointed at Airabella accusingly, "You! I want you in the throne room at noon today, for we shall be wedded there! If you do not show, your father shall die! Are we clear, princess?"

Airabella reluctantly nodded, "Yes," She coughed and managed to stick the words "Lord Butt-Ugly" in between her cough. Tirek luckily didn't notice it as he calmly trotted away.

Jack sighed in aggravation, "Stupid face."

Airabella calmly put her hand on the clown's shoulder, "Thank you for the effort, Jack. It means a lot that you tried."

Jack smiled, showing off his sharp teeth, "Anything for a friend. Just wish I could do more..."

The clown disappeared in a flash of light, leaving Airabella by herself. She began to smile evilly.

_Don't worry. I've got it all under control..._

* * *

><p>"There it is..."<p>

Discord now hovered directly over Creepina castle with Rachel and Spike on his back.

"Great," Rachel said, "Now how do we get in?"

"Easy," Discord replied, a mischievous smile crossing his face, "First, we have to find Jack's lamp, so we can free him from Tirek. Then... We crash a wedding..."

"Well duh... Spike could have thought of that." Rachel rolled her eyes. Spike was about to object, but the teenager playfully punched him in tha shoulder, "You know I'm just kidding!"

Discord dove down, towards one of the windows. He carefully surveyed the room before quietly slithering in with Rachel and Spike on his back. He stood up, allowing the teenager and the dragon-dog to climb off of him.

"This is the room that Sunset was staying in," Discord explained, "Jack's box has to be here-"

"Found it!" Spike interrupted, holding up the Jack-in-a-box. However, they all gasped when the room's door slammed open. Standing there was a shellshocked Sunset Shimmer.

* * *

><p>The organ began to play the familiar tune of <em>Here Comes the Bride <em>as Airabella stood right outside of the throne room doors with her father at her side. As the guards opened the doors, Airabella linked her arm into her father's own as he walked her down the isle. No one was there except for the guards, herself, her father, and Tirek, who stood at the end of the isle with a young boy known as BEN.

"I'm so sorry, my daughter," Slenderman spoke quietly, "I'm sorry that I forced you into this. None of this would have happened if I hadn't forced you to marry Tirek."

Airabella hadn't heard a sincere apology from her father since... Well, forever. She knew it wasn't fake, "It's not your fault, father. Okay, maybe it is a little, but you didn't know that Tirek was a power-hungry tyrant until it was too late."

Slenderman shook his head sorrily, clearly very disappointed with himself, "No, this is all my fault. Daughter, if we get out of this alive, I promise I shall treat you as another living creature, instead of an opportunity to make peace with other kingdoms..."

Airabella could sense the sadness in his voice. She looked over at the familiar, pale-faced teenager, who winked at her. She winked back before anyone could notice.

"Don't worry," Airabella assured, "I'm going to make everything right..."

* * *

><p>"Hey!" She snarled, "What do you think you're-?! EEP!"<p>

The orange mare was cut off when something sticky wrapped around her and stuck her to the wall. She looked down, discovering she was imprisoned in a long coil of strawberry taffy. The unicorn was about to scream for help, but another strand of taffy wrapped around her mouth and gagged her, silencing her for good.

"Ah taffy..." Sighed Discord, "Where would we be without you?"

Spike harshly poked Rachel, "Quick! Play the box!"

With no hesitation, Rachel began winding the crank on the box as fast as she possibly could.

* * *

><p>"Do you, Prince Tirek, take Princess Airabella to be your lawfully wedded wife?" BEN spoke, reading from an article online.<p>

The centaur smiled smugly, staring at his soon-to-be wife who was currently hidden by her veil, "I do."

"And do you, Princess Airabella, take Prince Tirek to be your lawfully wedded husband?" BEN continued.

"I do." Airabella replied with no hesitation. Tirek noticed that her voice sounded a little off.

"Then by the power invested in me, and this online course to become a pastor," BEN continued, "I now pronouce you centaur and uh... Half-Slenderman... Woman... Thingy..."

Tirek went to remove Airabella's veil, expecting to see her blue-gray eyes hidden behind black-rimmed glasses. Instead, he was greeted with the hideous sight of a pale face, pure white eyes, and a torn-open mouth.

"Hiya, big boy!" Jeff the Killer laughed, "Come give your wifey a kiss!"

Tirek immediately blasted the killer with magic. His rage boiled as he searched the throne room.

"WHERE IS THE PRINCESS?! JACK! JACK!" Tirek turned to where Laughing Jack was supposed to be standing, only to find him missing. However, his head turned when he heard the throne room's doors slam open. Standing there was Airabella, Rachel, Discord, Laughing Jack, and Spike, all in a battle stance and ready to fight. Airabella took a step foward, putting her hands on her hips in a way that expressed her sassy attitude.

"Looking for me, Butt-Face?"


	12. Chapter 12

Everyone was shocked at this sight, mainly the Slenderman and Tirek. "Rachel, you're still alive!?" He frowned, seeing the brown haired teen.

"Discord, Laughing Jack, you're free?" The Slenderman groaned, Airabella and Rachel face palmed.

"Nuts! I forgot about that!" Airabella groaned.

"Anyway, Tirek, you've gone too far!" Rachel frowned, standing foreword. Airabella grabbed her arm, stopping the teenager.

"Don't! I'm not losing you!" Airabella cried, only to watch Discord and Laughing Jack step foreword.

"We'll take it from here, go and save yourselves…" Laughing Jack replied as he and Discord ran towards Discord.

"NO! JACK!" Rachel cried, being pushed out of the throne room by Jeff, still in his bride dress.

"Look, he's right." Jeff sighed.

"Since when didn't you kill me?"

"Airabella likes you, if I kill you, I'd be killed too. But, you're different from your father. Now go!" and Jeff pushed the two girls out before throwing Spike on Airabella's lap.

"I'm not leaving him!" And Rachel walked back in.

"Be careful.." Airabella and Spike said together.

* * *

><p>Tirek stared at the chaotic duo as they walked towards him. "What are you two going to do? Turn me into candy?" Laughing Jack was insulted. "Cover me in cotton candy and chocolate rain?" Discord was insulted.<p>

"Quiet Derek!" Laughing Jack frowned, running up to Tirek as he jumping into the air. Most of the guards were just too stumped that the clown who was bad is now trying to save the kingdom.

"Wait for me!" Discord chuckled, picking up a bit of broken castle and growing it to giant size; throwing it to Laughing Jack. Laughing Jack whacked it across Tirek's red face.

"Yeah, now, where's the rupees!" Jack chuckled, not seeing the young teen giggling with him.

Rachel was hidden behind some rubble by the throne, she was scared but was very happy to see her friend fighting the one that tried to kill her. To be safe, she moved over to hide behind the throne.

"Now, where's that magic maker; Sunset Shimmer?" Tirek rubbed his head from the blow given by Laughing Jack.

"Well, let's just say she's tied up at the moment….." Discord chuckled as he gave Jack a bigger bit of rubble for Jack to hit Tirek with when Tirek grabbed Discord.

"You did WHAT!?"

"I just wrapped her in some strawberry taffy, nothing too hurtful." Discord bursted into laughter before feeling sick, it felt as if his soul was being sucked out; which it was.

Tirek had his mouth wide open as some weird blue stuff came out of Discord's mouth. Weird reversed cries were heard, causing Laughing Jack to stop his attack and stand there. He didn't know what to do, he was scared. But, that fear grew when he saw Tirek beginning to grow. "Wha….?"

By now, the gaurds had run in fear, the only people left were the Slenderman, Jeff, Luna and BEN. Jeff began to move towards the exit when he was put back by Luna's magic. "What's that for, this is dangerous!" Jeff quietly shouted.

"When the king leaves, we'll leave." Luna replied.

"That sucks!"

"Get used to it, beautiful princess!"

"I hate and love you so much!" Jeff chuckled, when he turned back to face the battle, Tirek was twice his normal size; dropping Discord onto the floor. Laughing Jack ran over to him.

"Buddy, you alright?" He asked, moving Discord onto his lap.

"Tell…Airabella…To…Be…Safe…With…You…" As Discord fainted, Rachel watching from the throne; feeling rage. She couldn't control it as she jumped out of her hiding place and climbed up Tirek's tail.

"Come on Rachel, all these years of doing this should prepare you for this." She grumbled quietly as she walked along Tirek's back. "Hey, jerk-face! If I was you, I would run. Because I will make you go to sleep!" She frowned, folding her arms as Tirek turned to face her.

"Aww, she copied me…" Jeff giggled, blushing that his rival copied him.

"Wait, the kidnapper's trying to save us!?" The Slenderman asked, tapping his chin.

"Well, she is smart, brave fast….." Luna continued as she was butted in by BEN.

"And was able to beat my high score on flappy bird!" He shouted, everyone rolled their eyes. Airabella and Spike poked their heads in the room to see Rachel on Tirek's back, Discord on the floor and Laughing Jack staring at it.

"What's she doing?" Spike asked himself when he felt a tear drop on his nose, he looked up to see Airabella crying.

"Discord…..no, no, no, no." she whimpered.

Tirek looked at Rachel, then at Laughing Jack, then back at Rachel. "So, you like her….?" Tirek asked Jack, facing Jack once again.

"Yeah?" Laughing Jack replied, not sure where this would be going.

"Would you like to be her hero?"

"Yeah….?" Jack now starting to get worried.

Tirek then moved his hand towards Rachel, grabbing her and moving her towards Jack. "Jack, help me!" Rachel cried, reaching her arms out to grab his when Tirek moved her away.

"Hey, let go of her!" Jack shouted, growling showing his sharp teeth.

Tirek laughed, causing both lovers to shake. "Only if, you give me your magic…." Tirek then began to squeeze Rachel a bit tighter. "Or, her soul is mine…."

"YOU CAN STEAL PEOPLE'S SOULS!?" Rachel cried, shaking in fear.

"Of course, that's how all of the girls in Centaurias love me. I steal their souls but I knew that I had to be king of this kingdom, then I could rule two kingdoms instead of one."

Laughing Jack stared at Tirek with rage inside his heart. He knew that no matter what, Rachel will be hurt. But he now knew what was right and wrong. "Fine, take it then. I don't need it. I'm no good for Rachel, she deserves someone much better…." Rachel began to tear up.

"Good choice…." Tirek laughed, placing Rachel down and began to suck out Laughing Jack's magic. The black and white striped stuff floated towards Tirek's mouth as he grew even bigger. Rachel fell to the ground as Laughing Jack seemed to grow weaker and colours began to fade. Tirek then threw Laughing Jack to the ground, Rachel quickly running towards him.

"No, no, no, no, no, no,! Jack listen to me! You're the one who deserves better! I'm just a poor girl who doesn't even have a family. You have, or had, magic powers, you are funny, smart, always making me smile. But I can't do anything for you…."

Laughing Jack moved her head to face his face, his eyes were pure white and he looked sick. "You did do something for me…"

"What's that?"

"You stole my heart, no one has ever done that before…." And Laughing Jack's eyes closed.

"No, no, no, NO, NO, NO!" Rachel began cry, on top of Laughing Jack's chest. Airabella, Spike, the Slenderman, Jeff, BEN and Luna walked over to the crying teenager. The Slenderman carrying Discord with his tentacles, placing him by Airabella who quickly began to cry on his chest. "HE DIDN'T DESERVE THIS! I DON'T DESERVE THIS! JEFF, JUST KILL ME NOW!" Rachel's tears staining Jack's clothes before an idea popped into her head.

"What's the plan?" Spike asked, climbing on Rachel's lap.

"We're going to give him more power!"

"Huh? Won't that make things worse?"

"No, hear me out…"

"Do you still want me to kill you?" Jeff asked, revealing his knife.

"No, now let me continue!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Tirek had been walking though the streets; followed by the freed Sunset Shimmer. "So, now you have both of the genies power. Now what will you do?" Sunset Shimmer asked, Tirek picked her up.<p>

"I'm think of going to Equestria and over throwing the princess there. Or, somewhere else; cause I am taking over the whole world!" Tirek began to laugh evily, causing the people of Creepina to hide in their houses.

"Not if I can help it." Said a young teenage voice. Tirek turned to find Rachel standing behind him with Airabella, Spike, Slenderman and all of the guards behind her.

"What do you want?" Tirek asked, placing his hand down on the ground. Rachel climbed on it as Sunset Shimmer got off. "Don't you see I'm busy?" He growled.

"How powerful do you think you are?" Rachel asked, feeling as brave as she could.

"Very, I mean, I have the magic of Discord and Coughing Hack in my blood!"

Rachel's tears began to show. "His name, IS LAUGHING JACK!" She cried, Tirek's eyes glew.

"So, whatever his name is…."

"You don't have any magic…"

"What?"

"You see, you should wish that you should be a genie so you can be even more powerful."

The Slenderman gulped, he leaned over to his daughter. "She better know what she's doing…." He whispered.

Airabella looked up to face her father. "She knows, she's smart."

Tirek began to brush his beard, think while Rachel began looking around. "You know…. That's not a bad idea." Tirek chuckled, the crowd below moved back.

"Haven't you forgotten something?" Rachel asked, folding her arms and giving a smug look.

"Oh, right!" Tirek slapped his forehead as he stared at Sunset Shimmer. Sunset Shimmer used her magic to teleport the two genies onto Tirek's hand. Tirek then opened his mouth wide to have the souls of the genies be put back in their bodies, Rachel went onto her knees by Laughing Jack.

"Jack….?" Rachel whispered as Laughing Jack opened his eyes.

"Huh….? What happened?" He said, his eyes now back to normal and looking well.

"Oh Jack!" Rachel cried, hugging him; causing Jack to be shocked.

"Rachel?"

"Now," Tirek butted in, Discord now fully awake.

"Oi! Nobody steals my magic and gets away with it!" Discord frowned.

"Pay attention!" Tirek shouted. "Now, for my….."

"Rachel's now my genie!" Laughing Jack interrupted, then realizing something bad will happen.

"Fine, Rachel, you know what to do…."

Rachel gulped, looking down. Laughing Jack lifted her chin up to look at her face. "You don't have to wish it…." Jack sighed, hugging her. "You may be killed…."

"Jack, listen….." Rachel sighed. "Look, so far I've been saved by my friends, mainly you. Airabella saved me by distracting Tirek by agreeing to be his bride. Spike, he found me when I had been flung all the way in the forest. Discord saved me by healing my cuts and scars. And you…. Saved me from drowning in the swimming pool and you sacrificed yourself to save my soul. Now, it's my turn to return all of those favors…" Rachel stood up.

"Rachel, please, no…."

"Laughing Jack, I wish that Tirek would be turned into a genie." Rachel smiled, Laughing Jack gulped as he granted her wish.

Tirek's hands began to feel like a power was filling up inside him. Suddenly, a triangle necklace appeared in the air causing Tirek to start shrinking. He dropped Rachel, Discord and Laughing Jack; but Discord quickly caught Rachel and Laughing Jack on his back. He flew them down to the ground, quickly being hugged by Airabella.

"Discord!" She cried happily, but Discord stopped their hug.

"Bella, your highness, RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Discord roared, everyone apart from Rachel ran back to the castle.

"RACHEL! AREN'T YOU COMING!?" Rachel heard Airabella cry.

"This is something between me and him!" Rachel replied, staring at Tirek as half of his body had been sucked into the necklace. Along with Sunset Shimmer.

"Dude! Get off me!" Sunset groaned, Tirek growled.

"You're coming with me…." He replied, pulling her closer to him. "Thanks to that dumb, poor, brat of a girl!"

Rachel moved closer to Tirek, who's head was just visable. She leaned close and whispered. "My…name…is…" She took a deep breath. "RACHEL!" She screamed in his ears, just as a bright light appeared. Rachel covered her eyes as the light engulfed her.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, everyone in the castle were helping fix up the castle. Laughing Jack was too worried to help, so was Airabella.<p>

"Are you sure she's alright?" Laughing Jack asked Airabella, staring out of the window.

"Yeah, I mean, if she can survive Jeff, then she can…." That's when she noticed the bright flash in the town. "Can't…."

Laughing Jack looked out realizing the horrible news. "NO!" He then teleported away back to where Rachel and Tirek were. Airabella went to find her father to tell him the good and bad news.

The good news, Tirek was defeated and Creepina is now safe. The bad news, Rachel could be very much injured or even….dead.

* * *

><p><strong>Never mind what I said before… THIS IS THE HARDEST CHAPTER I WROTE. But it was still fun to defeat Tirek!<strong>

**PS: Sorry this climax was long!**


	13. Chapter 13

"Airabella, you've got a lot of explaining to do."

Airabella stood before her father Slenderman with Discord and Spike at her side.

"Father, we don't have time for this!" The princess cried, "Rachel's in trouble! We have to-"

"We don't have to do anything!" Slenderman argued. He pointed to Discord, "Explain why this abomination and the clown is free!"

"You're the one to talk, Jellyfish Mannequin!" Discord shot back.

"Pardon him, father," Airabella began, more calmly this time, "Look, we were kinda tricked into freeing them, but not by them. Tirek's the one who tricked us into getting them, but then they saved us."

"Airabella, they are deceptive and untrustworthy creatures!" Argued Slenderman, "He was gaining your trust, just to break it!"

"I may have had those intentions at first," Discord growled, "But they changed! I fell head over heels in love with this girl!" He gestured to Airabella, whom he quickly hugged.

Slenderman's faceless face started to turn red as his tentacles sprouted from his back. However, he suddenly stopped, seeing that Airabella wasn't bothered one bit by Discord being close to her.

"And no dad," She continued, "I'm not brainwashed into loving him. I actually do have feelings for him."

Spike stuck out his tongue and pointed at it, "I don't know if anyone realizes it, but we really need to get to finding Rachel!"

Airabella glanced at Spike and made a gesture for him to go on. She was still being held tightly by Discord, who practically had his entire serpentine body wrapped around her. Spike quickly toddled out of the throne room in his canine form.

"Well, they did assist in protecting the palace from Tirek..." Slenderman stated.

"Exactly!" Airabella replied, attempting to push Discord off her, but he held to her like flypaper, "They're trustworthy! You have to accept them!"

Slenderman was silent for a moment, "I... Suppose I have no arguement if you say they can be trusted... But what of the poor girl? She kidnapped you, did she not?"

"Her name's Rachel," Airabella quickly corrected, "And no, she didn't kidnap me. I ran away on my own and met her because I didn't want to be married to butt-fa-... I mean Tirek. That's when we went to that cave and found Discord and Laughing Jack."

Slenderman seemed to relax a little, "Is that so? Perhaps I misunderstood everything..."

"Perhaps you could actually take the chance to listen to your daughter once in a while..." Discord muttered quietly.

"Excuse me?" Slenderman asked, his faceless face turning red again.

"Ignore him," Airabella said, glaring at Discord, "He's nothing but a big fat troll."

Discord gave a sleazy smile.

"But I'd like to ask you a favor, father," Airabella continued, "I'd like you to help us find Rachel. Jack and Spike already went out to try and find her, but I don't know if they've had any luck. She's the one responsible for saving Creepina from Tirek."

Slenderman looked down -or at least that's what direction they thought he was looking in-, "Very well. I don't have much of a choice, now do I?"

Both Airabella and Discord cheered.

"I'll gather up the guards and organize a search party to search the kingdom of Creepina," Slenderman continued, "Rachel shall be found if it means making my daughter happy."

Airabella gave another cheer before she attempted to leave the room. However, Discord still held her tightly, making it impossible to move.

"Uh..." She stated, glaring at the draconequus.

"Oh, oops!" He said, immediately letting go of her, "Sorry, but you're just so soft and squeezable!"

Without another word, they rushed out of the palace and into the kingdom of Creepina.

* * *

><p>"Hey!"<p>

Laughing Jack emerged from a dumpster filled with trash. He looked down, discovering Spike in his dog form.

"Aren't you looking in the wrong place?" He asked the clown.

"Oh, like you would know where she is!" Jack shot back before diving back down into the garbage.

"Tirek was defeated close to downtown," Spike stated, "Don't you think you should start there first?"

Jack came back up and glared at the dragon-dog, "I... Knew that."

"Well then come on!" Spike coaxed, making a gesture to Jack to follow him. The clown jumped out of the dumpster, removing a pizza box from his left foot before he followed Spike down the alley and into the street. All of the citizens of Creepina were still a little shaken by the attack from Tirek. Parts of the town had been destroyed by the centaur's rampage, but luckily most of it was still fairly intact.

When Spike went running down the road with Laughing Jack following him, he howled loudly to tell people to get out of his way. Most obeyed, but they sometimes had to avoid rubble or overturned vehicles to get downtown. When they reached the place where Tirek had been defeated, they started searching everywhere. Their efforts proved to be fruitless after thirty minutes of nonstop searching.

"This is hopeless!" Jack cried, sitting on the edge of the sidewalk, "We've searched everywhere, yet we haven't found any sign of Rachel anywhere!"

Spike put his canine nose to the ground, then into the air, "I don't smell anything that smells like her."

"Well smell harder!" Jack demanded, as he immediately got up and went into an alleyway to dumpster dive once again. Spike sat down, accepting defeat. He wasn't sure where his best friend was, or heck, if she was still alive.

"Spike!" A newcomer's voice called out.

Spike turned towards the voice, which was up above him, taking his dragon form as he did. He saw the familiar sight of Airabella riding on Discord high above him. The princess shouted something that was not understandable, pointing to the area below her. Just then, an entire army of creepy creatures and demonic deities appeared and began searching the area. It was clear by their golden armor that they were palace guards and soldiers. A black blur raced past the dragon-dog at the speed of sound. Spike quickly discovered that it was King Slenderman himself, using his multiple tentacles to assist in moving objects to look under and in. He was flanked by Jeff -still in his wedding dress- and BEN -still in his tuxedo-, both of who were using their oddities of powers to assist in searching.

"Bella, you did all of this?" Spike asked as the princess and her "ride" landed next to him.

"It took some convincing, but my father finally listened to me," Airabella explained, "Of course, Dizzy here helped me."

"Call me Dizzy again, and you'll be waking up in a bed filled with cotton candy spiders." Discord growled.

"Me and Jack searched this area though," Spike sighed sadly, "But we haven't found anything that might direct us to Rachel."

"With this many people searching, we're bound to find something," Airabella encouraged, "We'll just keep searching until we find her."

"Over here!" A voice called from an alleyway. It was Jeff, gesturing them all over. Quickly as possible, Airabella, Spike, and Discord followed the killer to the alleyway.

"What did you find?" Airabella asked.

"Well, I did find this." Jeff said, holding up a golden necklace encrusted with an orangish-red jewel.

"Careful!" Spike warned, "Pretty sure Derek and Sunset Dimmer are in that thing. Definitely don't want them getting out again!"

"So if that's here," Airabella began, "Then Rachel can't be far behind."

"Oh yeah! I forgot," Jeff pointed to a dumpster, where the familiar teenage girl was under it, "She's pinned under that dumpster."

With no hesitation, the three ran over to the dumpster. The rest of them came into the alleyway to see what was going on.

"Oh, she's pinned alright." Discord muttered.

"Well don't just stand there!" Yelled Spike, "Use your freaky magic to free her!"

Discord stuck his reptilian tongue out at the dragon, "I don't follow orders from bratty little dragon-dogs."

"Free her." Airabella growled with a deadly edge of steel in her voice.

Discord didn't hesitate. He used his magic to levitate and lift the dumpster off Rachel, then throw the dumpster to the end of the alleyway.

"Out of the way! Killer clown coming through!" A voice yelled over the unsettled murmuring of the search party, "I, said, MOVE!"

Jack pushed his way to the front, immediately rushing over to Airabella, Spike and Discord. He pushed them out of the way in order to get to Rachel. He kneeled down next to her and used his magic to examine her.

"Oh thank Slenderman she's still breathing!" Jack cheered.

"You're welcome." Slenderman replied in a trollish tone.

"Wait, wait!" Jack interrupted, his expression becoming one of fear, "Oh no! Just lost her! My CPR training will save you!"

He went to work on CPR, chest compressions and mouth-to-mouth (mostly the latter).

"I still wonder where he got the time to take a CPR class..." Discord muttered.

"Or how he even got into the dang class." Spike added.

Jack continued to do CPR for about ten minutes to ensure she was breathing. After those ten minutes, Jack gave up and sat back, waiting to see any changes. Luckily, Rachel suddenly coughed, her eyes shooting open and checking her surroundings.

"Yes!" Jack cheered, immediately hugging Rachel tightly. The rest of the large group also joined in, cheering happily.

"You're okay!" Airabella immediately turned Jack and Rachel's one-on-one hug into a group hug, followed by Spike and Discord.

"What happened?" Rachel asked, clearly very dazed and confused.

"Oh, nothing much," Spike answered sarcastically, "Except you saved the entire world!"

"I stopped Tirek?" Rachel questioned, "Oh, thank Slenderman."

"I'm a little concerned as to why everyone keeps thanking me for this..." Slenderman added.

"Yeah, you trapped him and Dimmer in this little necklace thingy," Airabella answered, pointing to the wedding dress-wearing Jeff who held the necklace in his hands, "We thought you mighta gotten trapped with them, but thank goodness you didn't!"

Rachel sat back and breathed a sigh of relief. She looked to Jack, "Let me guess... CPR?"

"Uh..." Jack began, blushing a little, but Rachel quickly attacked him with a hug around the neck.

"Thank you..." She whispered.

Jack hesitated, but then wrapped his arms around the teenager, "You're welcome."

Airabella looked around, noticing that Discord was missing. She looked over at the group of royal guards and saw him speaking to her father, who nodding his head. All of the sudden, Slenderman flushed red with anger and almost look as though he was going to attack Discord. However, the faceless man suddenly calmed down and passed something very quickly to Discord. The multi-beast suddenly bounced his eyebrows -clearly indicating that he was up to something- before quickly heading back over to Airabella.

"I have a question to ask you, Princess Airabella." Discord began.

Airabella expected it to be something like 'Cherry pie or blueberry pie?', "What is it?"

Discord cleared his throat, "I've known you for a while now, and... I'd honestly like to stay here in Creepina with you. Heaven knows if I go back to Equestria, Molestia and Poona will trap me back in that stupid statue faster than Big Macintosh can say _Eeyup_."

"...What?" Airabella asked, clearly lost by the subject.

"Never mind," Discord quickly averted the subject, "In other words, I'd like to ask you a very... No, wrong word, _extremely_ important question."

"I prefer cherry pie." Airabella interrupted.

Discord sighed, "It's not that kind of question. I simply wanted to ask..."

He hesitated and kneeled down on one knee to where he was only a foot taller than Airabella.

Rachel gasped, "No way."

"Double D's going all the way..." Jack muttered.

"Airabella of Creepina," Discord continued, pulling out a small box containing a diamond of purple -Airabella's favorite color- within it, "Will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

For a moment, Airabella stood there with mouth agape. She suddenly began crying and quickly hugged Discord around the neck, "Yes! A thousand times yes!"

* * *

><p>At sunset that same day, Airabella and Discord's wedding was held in the Creepina castle throne room.<p>

"Do you, Airabella of Creepina take Discord of Equestria to be your lawfully wedded husband?" BEN asked the teenager now dressed in a new wedding gown that fit her figure and design much more than the one Tirek had forced her to wear.

"I do." Airabella answered.

"And do you, Discord of Equestria, take Airabella of Creepina to be your lawfully wedded wife?" BEN asked, now turned towards Discord.

"Do I even have to answer that?" Discord joked, but Airabella gently kicked his shin, "I mean, I do."

"Then by the power invested in me, and this online course to become a fully certified pastor, I now pronouce you... Chimera, Greek-mythology thing, and Slenderman... Woman, girl... Thing. You may now kiss the bride."

Discord immediately took Airabella into a dip and gently kissed her before bringing her back up again. The entire occupied throne room clapped and cheered. Even Jeff found himself crying and blowing his nose on his torn and dirty wedding dress.

After the newly-wedded couple walked out of the throne room, accompanied by a shower of confetti and -by request of Discord- shredded cheese, they went to where the reception was being held. After the special dance between the bride and groom, Rachel and Jack approached them.

"I think you scored big, buddy," Jack whispered to Discord, "She's definitely a keeper."

"I can't believe it!" Rachel squealed, "You got to marry Discord instead of Lord Butt-face! I'm surprised your father let you!"

"He was definitely a little reluctant, but I think he came around," Airabella replied with a slightly mischievous smile, "But I think he finally sees that I'm happy with Discord, and always was."

While the two were taking, Jack led Discord over to a quiet corner to speak to him in private.

"Hey buddy," The clown started, "I'm thinking about asking Rachel to... You know..."

"Marry you?" Discord finished.

"Yeah, but I don't know how to ask her," Jack continued, "You did it so smoothly with Bella, but I'm... Well, I'll admit it, I'm lacking a bit with my smoothness."

"A bit?" Discord asked, chuckling a little.

"Shush!" Jack growled, "Seriously dude, I need help. Could you give me some advice?"

"Jack, I winged it!" Discord replied with a smile, "I know Bella loves me and that I had no reason to be nervous. Neither should you. Rachel loves you as well!"

Jack seemed to calm down, "You sure?"

"Absolutely positively."

Jack gulped and turned around, facing the direction where Rachel was located, "Alright. Here goes nothing..."


End file.
